Shinobi pirates
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: What if their parents didn t forgive them when they found out Hashirama and Madara were meeting at the Riverbank? Kicked out of their clans and being hunted, the boys escaped and met... the Whitebeard Pirates! Discover their adventures as part of this famous band. Will they return even more powerful than it was expected? A little bit of Hashimada and MarcoxAce
1. Chapter 1

Tajima Uchiha was talking with some members of the Shirohebi clan, master investigators, about a possible alliance. They were adamant in receiving a child from them, strong enough to survive their procedures. He tried to think about a child like that, the Uchihas needed that alliance or they risk being destroyed by the Senju. Then he remembered something… yes, that would do. Madara, the little traitor that was playing with an enemy, was perfect. He still has Izuna anyway, so he wouldn´t need his first born.

"Izuna, where is your brother?" he asked upon arriving home. The little kid shook his head, signaling that he didn´t knew. For his part, Izuna was scared. What would happen to his nii-san? Madara was practically his parent, what would he do alone? "I will wait"

That afternoon, when Madara returned home and his father informed him what was his destiny for betraying the clan, he was terrified. He didn´t knew his friend was a Senju, he just wanted to play like a normal kid for once. He kicked and screamed, trying to fight his father, to escape the horrible things he reserved for him… but it was no use. In a few minutes his hands were tied up and he was dragged in front of the snake mans.

"Father, please…" he begged.

"Silence" the clan head ordered and the child cried. Izuna was walking behind in silence, not letting his emotions get the better of him. He was going to lose his beloved brother… but he would move on. Or at least that was what he was trying to belive.

"So you finally came…" a hissing voice said. Madara´s blood ran cold, they were there. He wanted to run, something impossible with the hand of his father holding him tightly. One of the man grabbed his tied hands and forced him to walk along.

"No… no! Father, please! I won´t do that again! I will fight! Please! Izuna! Please!" yelled the kid, resisting. His family didn´t move an inch, as they watched him go away to be experimented on like a rat. "Let me go… I said let me go!"

"Too brave for a common brat!" laughed one of his captors.

"He is not common brat, he is Tajima´s son, haven´t you heard him?" another person mocked. "Those Uchihas… they has to be cold blooded. Look, to give us this own son"

"Maybe this little shit wasn´t up to daddy´s standarts" they laughed and continued walking, dragging the fighting Uchiha. He looked up to the moon, there has to be some way to get out of it, some way to escape.

"What are you waiting for? Move!"

"Don´t yell at me" Madara growled. He was prideful as ever, even if he didn´t have anything to fight back and would definitely die in the hands of the men there, in the most miserable way. Well, he would find strength even if he needed to go back from hell.

-In the Senju camp-

Hashirama was sleeping peacefully when he was woken up by a bad feeling. He looked at the moon and somehow was sure of it, Madara needed his help. He got up and, without awakening Tobirama or anyone, he walked out of the house. He put on his armor and started running, somehow knowing where he was going.

"Don´t worry, Mada, here I come"

The young Uchiha has already lost hope of escaping when a tree suddenly attacked his captors. They tried to fight, but were quickly overpowered by the mysterious attacker and lied dead in the floor. He keep walking until he was caught by somebody.

"Mada…" he heard his friend´s voice and felt like crying. Someone heard his prays ad saved him from the horrible fate those men were conducting him to. Not his family, not his clan… but his friend who he thought was an enemy. "My God, Madara, what was happening? Does those guys kidnapped you or something?"

"My clan gave me to them… to be experimented on" this took aback the young brunette. How could a clan even think of giving away their children for something like that?

"Why?"

"I´m an Uchiha… who made friends with a Senju" the raven felt very tired suddenly, after being forced to walk such a big length for the first time. "But now I´m glad I did. Thank you for saving me"

"You are welcome" Hashirama rose with his friend in his arms. For once the younger male didn´t reply, he was already falling asleep. While he was running towards home, the brunette pondered on what to do with him. He couldn´t just return home with an injured Uchiha, they will kill them both. Then he remembered he saw a little cave that would make a nice temporary home once when he was going to the river. Without even thinking he headed towards there.

"We are here!" he woke up his friend once they were in the place. Madara opened his eyes only to find himself surrounded by rocks and dust.

"I didn´t knew that you Senju slept in caves" he said a little bit sarcastically.

"Hum… well… no, but… I can´t take you to the compound, my father would kill us both" explained the brunette, lifting his hands in surrender. "Believe me, Butsuma Senju is capable of anything, he beats me up like three times a day"

"I can say, you are always covered in bruises" the raven said and yawned, he didn´t have even the strength to tease or pest the other. "You can go away now, I can sleep on my own."

"But, Mada, you still need…"

"Whatever I need, you could bring it tomorrow" the Uchiha yawned again. He didn´t want to depend on the Senju, but he had no other option for now. Hashirama nodded finally and went away, running as fast as he could.

-in the morning-

"I heard some strange sound last night" commented Tobirama to his half asleep brother. Hashirama had been nodding away from conscious, as if he spent the whole night awake. Finally the idiot felt asleep over his breakfast and Tobirama dropped the issue, not wanting to cause more troubles for his nii-san. Butsuma entered that moment and threw the brunette out of his seat to wake him up. After some training from hell, the poor Senju went full of bruises to his home and stole some food and necessities for his friend. Upon arriving at the cave, he noticed the raven still asleep.

"I´m here" he announced himself.

"I´m aware" said Madara, fully awake now. He noticed the other boy´s marks. He raised an eyebrow. "Felt asleep in training?"

"How did you knew? Never mind, this is nothing. He was very nice today compared with what he usually does" the brunette put on the floor the things he got for his friend. "There is some food and blankets… and a change of clothing if you want to…"

"I don´t want to wear Senju clothes" he stated. "Unfortunately, I need clean garbs, I don´t want to go around stinking. Thank you anyway"

"Maybe we could go to the river now and…"

"My clan knows about that river, Hashirama, it´s not save for us to go back. Forget that place, this will be our new meeting spot"

"But I liked that place!"

"You are loud" the Uchiha covered his ears. "And I liked that place too, but I don´t want to end up dead or in the hands of a snake psycho who would do Rikudo Sennin knows what to me. Do you want to end up like that?" a shook of the others head was his answer. "I believed so. Come sit down with me and share the food"

"It´s for you"

"I don´t eat as much, come on, help me finish it" they spent the rest of the afternoon eating and chatting, then spar a bit until they felt asleep together. When Hashirama realized what hour it was, he panicked and ran home after telling his friend to stay inside and not made any sound. The young Uchiha nodded, covering himself on a blancket to pass the night… he didn´t want to be alone but for now he need to get used to it.

-In the Uchiha comppound-

"What?" asked Tajima after one of his men told him that the snakes were ambushed by a Senju. "Did he killed Madara too?"

"His body was nowhere to be found" informed the man. "But I was sure it was a Senju, I sense the chakra and recovered this" the man pulled out of his pocked a piece of cloth with the Senju crest in it.

"Interesting" said the clan leader. "A Senju helping an Uchiha, who would have told. And I know exactly who must be the one that showed up to save the little traitor. Let´s arrange a meeting with their leader, shall we?"

"Why?"

"Maybe we will get to see a Senju getting killed by another one after all" he laughed and went away. Little Izuna, hiding behind the door, prayed to whatever deity that was out there for his brother to be safe. He didn´t want him to be hurt, but lacked the strength to oppose his father. And if that boy saved him…

"Izuna! Come here now, you stupid little shit!"

"Right away, father!" answered the boy and ran to the place where the armors were kept hidden, so they couldn´t be stolen. He put on his in silence, not wanting to do this. "What going to happened with nii-san when…"

"He will be executed for sure… along with his Senju friend"

-In the Senju compound-

Butsuma Senju received the message immediately and prepared his forces to fight off the Uchiha invasion that was threatening his lands. Hashirama dressed up in his armor a little bit worries, why couldn´t this happen in another time? He had to get some food to his friend! Then he realized that the invasion was most probably his fault, that the enemy realized a Senju rescued their sacrifice and were searching specifically for him. In his cave, Madara felt the familiar chakras and rose. He needed to get Hashirama out of there immediately.

When they finally reached the river, the Senju and the Uchiha faced each others and Tajima walked to the front, smiling at the other leader.

"We mean no harm now, just hand over what we came for and we will leave" Hashirama tensed.

"Whatever it is, you are not going to get it"

"Oh? And what if I tell you there was a traitor in your clan that helped one of mine? I don´t particularly care if he stays between you, but I want the child that escaped back. Still need him, you know"

"But… that couldn´t be" Butsuma was now analyzing the situation. His eldest took a step back, preparing to leave in any moment. His father without any doubt will kill him first and ask questions later. "There was no one out that night except…" he turned to the brunette. "Hashirama… tell me you didn´t do what I think you did"

"Father…"

"Answer me, boy" his serious look was terrifying and all the clan was now analyzing him, as if they were trying to tell if he was really the culprit.

"Hashirama aniya?" asked Tobirama, remembering the strange noises he heard the night before. They could have very well be his brother putting on his armor and leaving to help an Uchiha.

"I…" that was all the answer they needed, it was obvious by his behavior that he was culprit. Butsuma landed a punch on his face that sent him to the ground.

"What did you do? You Traitor! You are a shame to the name of the Senju!" he yelled and grabbed his katana, willing to end his own son´s life. Hashirama closed his eyes, praying that the man didn´t do it and that his friend remained safe. He by any means awaited for a voice yelling…

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" the Senju fled from the spot, dodging the fireball and the young boy felt a hand grabbing his arm. "Let´s go, Hashirama! Run!"

"But…"

"There is nothing you can do! We have to leave, NOW!" the brunette listened to his friends and both boys took off, being chased by elder shinobi from both clans. By the end of the day, the persecutors retuned empty handed.

"Then, the name of Hashirama Senju will not exist anymore" sighed Butsuma. The boy was his son after all, and death was better than what he was about to do. "I declare him a traitor and expel him from the clan. Since now he is nobody" In the other camp, Tajima pronounced similar words when he banished his son Madara.

-With the boys-

"We have to get back" tried to reason with the raven his friend. The other boy was biting his lip, knowing full well what was happening back in the camps.

"We can´t go back… ever. We have been banished from the clans" with these, Hashirama´s eyes filled with tears, but he didn´t cry and continued on. They needed to put a great distant between them and the clans if they wanted to be alive in the following days.

hey, this is a little history that came to my mind when i was out of inspiration for the bet. hope you like it and review!


	2. Chapter 2

"What are we going to do?" asked Hashirama to his friend, snuggling closer to the fire they set in a cave to keep warm. "Madara? Are you listening to me?

"Yes, but I have no idea. I have never survived on my own for a full day, let alone the rest of my life… and please don´t call me that, remember that the ninjas that are expelled from their clans lose their right to use their names"

"I know but…"

"But nothing, they threw us up without even a name or last name to get money being a soldier for rich people" stated the former Uchiha, shaking his head. "We need to get out of here now, not only the Senju and the Uchiha will be looking for us, but other clans that wanted an alliance or money from them"

"So basically everyone is our enemy. I don´t like that" the brunette hugged his legs. He didn´t like to fight even when he needed to, now that he was technically free he didn´t want do it… but it was necessary. "I will protect you"

"Stupid idiot, I don´t need protection. I will be the one to protect you" smiled the raven. They weren´t enemies anymore, they were friends… or more than that. They were brothers. "We can go to the Land of Water…"

"Why the Land of Water?"

"Because it has ports and it´s easy to set sail and get out of here. I heard histories before of lands far away from the Elemental Nations and I believe… we could start over in one of them. Maybe get a nice house and a life without fighting?"

"That would be good" smiled finally the easy going child, but then something crossed his mind and the happiness was gone. "I will miss Tobi"

"And I Izuna, but they decided their destines when they turned their backs on us. Or don´t you remember your brother trying to help your dad to kill you? Mine did nothing for me when those snakes took me away or when dad saw me at the river…" a sound alerted the two kids. In a minute they were on their feet, scanning their surroundings.

"Wow, Ma… dude, your eyes changed!" the former Senju pointed out. The raven took his hands to his eyes and realized it. The pressure and emotions from that day awoken his Sharingan. Even if he wasn´t part of the clan anymore… "Awesome!"

"I told you, it was you who needed my protection" said the boy with a mock. He felt a chakra close and grabbed his friend´s hand, it was better to run. "We need to move now!"

"What´s happening?!"

"The Uzumaki clan is here, they must have heard about your banishment and wants to make sure the traitors are dead" hissed the former Uchiha and kept running. They wouldn´t be able to sleep until they reach the Land of Water.

-A few days later-

The two kids were dead tired and beaten when they arrived to their destiny. Both of their clothing was torn and dirty, very unlike a Senju and an Uchiha. They both have newly healed injuries, made from the lot of fights with the enemies they ran into in their way. It has been a blessing that the brunette mastered the healing techniques besides his battle ones, aka the Mokuton, and was able to heal them.

"I thought we were never going to lose them"

"We didn´t lose them, idiot, just gained some time" the raven said, Sharingan activated and sensor skills working, something his friend sucked at. He moved his aching body towards the port of the city and nearly felt when his weakened legs threaten to give up. "Don´t stay there and pick up a boat, we need to leave"

"We need to eat something" reminded him the former Senju. Both of their stomachs were howling, already in their limits. The other put a hand over his middle, yes, they needed food and water or were going to die in their way to the sea.

"Okay, let´s steal something from a market, but after that the boat" the brunette nodded and they head off to the stands. Even in their weakened states they managed to reunite food to satisfice both of their stomachs and ate quickly, like it was a banquet and not some fruits and uncooked vegetables. "Put this on" ordered the younger one, putting a cloak over the other´s head, covering his head and face.

"Why? A ninja would be able to sense us even with this"

"But a normal person no and better be safe than sorry" answered him, drinking from a bottle he stole from a traveler. "I will go for the water, you take care of the food."

"And the boat?"

"That one" the raven signaled the little wooden thing that was near them. "The others are too heavily guarded for us two in our current condition"

"Okay, meet here in an hour?"

"Got it"

-Half an hour later-

The wood boy was dragging a basket full of fruit when a man with red hair stood in the middle of the market. He hid his face and tried to go, but then he started screaming at the crowd that he was looking for someone:

"I am searching for a traitor to the Senju clan! And he is surely here in this town! Don't worry, if you cooperate you will be well rewarded. Tell me where he is and I will give you money! Hide him and suffer the consequences!"

"Damn" it was a serious threat, no shinobi wanted to mess with the two very clans they were running from. Hiding, he ran to his friend and warned him. In a second the two boys were inside the wooden boat and setting sail, even if they didn´t have nearly as much food as they need to resist the travel.

"Are we doing the right thing? We said we would found a village and stop the war! That was our dream!" yelled the brunette in a depressive mood.

"And how do you want to do it?!" snapped the raven at the older one, that jumped scared. "There was a possibility when we were the heirs of two important clans, but not now! We are fugitives! And nobody is going to listen to a pair of missing ninja with no other help than each other!" the one talking felt tears falling down his cheeks. "Damn…"

"It´s okay, sorry" sighed the former Senju. "I know you are right, it´s just that… I have just that much faith for this to work. Maybe like that the children could actually be children and won´t be sent to the battlefield without even holding a kunai in the right way"

"Or knowing how to use a paper bomb. One of my cousins died because he didn´t do it right" pointed out the former Uchiha.

"Or knowing anything else than the bunshin no jutsu"

"Or the correct way to perform a Fire Jutsu"

"Or being more than fifteen!" they both felt to the floor laughing and smiled to each other. Dreaming about peace has been their way to cope with reality just too much time… and now that dream was lost because no one wanted to understand how two children from enemy clans could be friends.

"We are going to be okay, no?"

"Yes, we will"

-Two days later-

They were on the open sea when a storm hit their little vessel and shook it violently, threating to break the casket that have been their home for so long. The food felt from the board when they were too much preoccupied about keeping themselves inside.

"What is this?!" yelled the brunette, with one head on the edge of the boat and the other on his friend´s hand. For his part the raven was occupying himself with trying to reach the edge of the boat and keep himself inside.

"I don´t know!" he answered when finally grabbed the wooden edge and the brunette let him go. At some point they fainted. After finally woke up, they realized that they were still on the boat, that surprisingly was in one piece. They were about to cheer their good luck when realized that the food and water was gone.

"How are we going to survive like this?" they asked each other.

-Some days later-

Tatch was on guard duty on the Moby Dick, bored to his ass, when he saw something small in the horizon. The Fourth Division commander put his hand over his eyes to find out what it was. It didn´t look like a sea king or a Marine vessel, it was too small. In that moment Marco joined him, having just finished paperwork.

"Is there something the matter, yoi?" asked the First Division commander, looking in the same way his brother was doing until he realized there was something there, in the calm waters of the ever changing Nuevo Mundo. "What is it?"

"I don´t know, want to take closer look, chicken butt?" joked the cook.

"Sometimes I hate you, you know, yoi?" answered his best friend, but opened his wings and flew towards the floating object. There he found out two children dressed in strange clothes, did they came from Wanokuni? Somehow he didn´t think so. But they didn´t seem like Marine recruit either. He grabbed both of them with his claws and flew back to the ship. "It was a boat and inside were them, yoi"

"Oh…" said Tatch, poking at the brunette´s ribs. He did the same to the other one and came to a conclusion: they were starving! It was a wonder they were even alive after so much time without proper food! "What happened to this poor kids?"

"I don´t know, they could be escaped slaves or something else, yoi" Marco said. Their little rescue attracted the attention of most of the on duty crew, that were congregating to see their new ship members, making a crowd around them. It took a few minutes for Oyayi and the other Division commanders to come.

"What´s happening here?" demanded to know Shirohige.

"We found this little runts lost in a boat, yoi" explained the Phoenix, shaking the brunette child after Tatch ran away to the kitchen to grab some food for the poor things.

"Are they from the nearby islands?"

"I don´t think so… their clothing is too strange to be from there yoi, but I could be mistaken" answered the blue bird. Izo kneeled in front of the boys and shook them lightly. Finally, the crossdresser opened his own water recipient and threw the contents over the brunette´s face. The boy licked his lip and woke up.

"Water…" he moaned.

"Here, have some" said Rakuyo, giving him his recipient. The boy immediately got up and grabbed the thing, drinking at a nearly impossible speed. "Easy, there is more where it comes from!"

"And for M…my friend?"

"We will give him too" smiled Haruta, trying to be as friendly as he could. In that moment Tatch returned with the food and the raven was woken up, but he was mistrustful and didn´t drink until one of the pirates took a sip. Then he drowned the contents in seconds.

"Where is my friend?" he asked once he finished.

"This is good!" he heard the older boy and sighed, shaking his head. The former Senju would never change, he was still so trusting, even after the pain of war. Still a child… how much he wanted to be like him.

"Come on, eat" the short commander pushed him a little bit near the food. The little one was starving so much that he started to eat immediately. "After you eat we can take you back to your home, I bet your parents are…" but when he mentioned the parents, both the boys were alarmed and entered battle stance. To the commanders surprise, they looked more like war veterans than the children they should be. "What´s the matter?"

"So this is it…" said the brunette, moving his hands in a strange way and making threes grow from the ship. "All you want is the reward for us"

"You have a reward?" asked Curriel, surprised. "You couldn´t be more than thirteen years old! It´s impossible for you to have a reward!"

"Well, we have and you are letting us go, we have no desire of getting killed" stated the raven one, with blood red eyes.

"Easy there yoi" tried to calm them down Marco. Now he knew why they were so malnourished and scared. They were outlaws at such a short age, what could they have done? Certainly not something worth the price on their heads. "We have rewards like you, see?" he showed his wanted poster. "We are not giving you up"

"How could we trust you?"

"We are not like the others you found in your escape, we are a family" said Newgate, entering that moment. "And we are not going to let some children die, believe us"

"I think… we can trust them" said the brunette, turning off his technique. "Besides the food is good and the ship too, maybe they can take us to another island"

"If you want you can stay here too, it will be safer than an island" smiled at them Haruta. "You could be our little brothers…" sadness suddenly washed over them. "Oh, don´t cry, if you accept then we will take care of you."

"We don´t need to be taken care after" said the raven, sitting on the floor near his friend and grabbing some meat. "We… aren´t children"

"You are twelve" the captain stepped in. he was already fond of those kids and their sad history, even if he didn´t know the details. They only needed someone to teach them and protect them… like all of his brats. "You need someone to take care of you. I can be your father and protect you"

"Oh, so you want us to fight, kill and die for you"

"Of course not! I only want…"

"Isn´t that what fathers always wanted? Ours did" pointed the brunette. The commanders were taken aback, where in the seven hells did this kids came from? They didn´t seem to understand the concept of fatherly love.

"They need to stay" said Tatch and Izo nodded.

"They will"

After eating the children were taken to a unoccupied room where they could sleep without problem, next to each other and no one else. Haruta took them there and tried to tuck them in, much like an older sister, but they didn´t let her. Specially the dark haired one, he seemed to be more mistrustful than his friend.

"Do you want to hear a history before bed?" he asked, threating them like normal children.

"It´s about battle? Or what not to do in there?"

"You know, just forget it. Have a good night" he was about to leave, but then remembered something. "What´s you names, by the way?"

"We don´t have"

"Oh… well, good night" and he left, more worried than before. He walked straight to Oyayi´s room, where the captain was waiting to hear about his new unofficial son´s state. The grim look in his commanders face made him worried.

"What happened?"

"They didn´t even have a name" informed Haruta, sitting down next to his father. "Whoever those children´s parents were, they only worried themselves by making them some sort of killing machines, not letting them be children. I… I´m worried, Oyayi, they seem to have murdered already… but I think they didn´t want to do that"

"It´s sad, but we could help them. Just teach those two what a true family is and heal their injuries."

"That couldn´t be hard, we just have to behave like always"

What do you think? Is it good? Reviews then!


	3. Chapter 3

"It was really hard" said Haruta to Marco. The tiny brunette has taken upon himself to help the two kids to getting used to being in a family that didn´t want them to fight.

"Should have known, yoi" the Phoenix rolled his eyes. Since their arrival the little ones kept everybody at bay or plainly away, only accompanying themselves with the other. They talked between them of weapons, eyes and techniques they could use, or the new lives they planned on getting once they got to an island. "We haven´t made any progress in convincing them about staying"

"Once they got to the island, they would realize that they need to stay, nobody gave employment to children and that this is better than the orphanages, where the World Government can find them easily"

"I don´t think the World Government it´s looking for them, just the local authorities of their country yoi"

"They didn´t seem to want to join us"

"Let them be, with time they will join. Everybody does after Pops is through with them" the First Division commander walked to the kids and ordered them to help wash the floor. They did without arguing, like if they were used to thing like this. Both of them didn´t talk to the others in duty, as most of the crew did. Shirohigr noticed that too and went to help. He approached the brunette one, he seemed to be the most prone to talk.

"Are you enjoying your stay here?" asked him in an understanding voice.

"I do" he said with a smile, but then his face dropped. "I wasn´t suppose to be talking to you"

"Oh, did your friend said that?"

"Yes… he is not bad, he only have trust problems. At first he didn´t trust me either, but after a few times of skipping stoned in the river… I shouldn´t be telling you this" he quickly realized, a cloud of depression hovering over him. "He is going to be so mad at me…"

"I will not tell him"

"Thank you, Mustache-san!" he said suddenly very happy.

"You surely are a special one" smiled the old captain. "I can´t believe you don´t even have names to begin with…"

"Oh, we used to have, but they were taken away from us" said the brunette, looking into the sea. "How peaceful, I always wanted something like this, no more fighting, no more death… and he too, but nobody will listen to us"

"That´s a mistake"

"Sure it is!" he laughed. They continued talking until the little raven arrived after finishing his work. He glared at the big man for a moment before turning to his friend and asking him if he was okay. The other nodded enthusiastically and started telling him what they were talking about.

"Guraguraguraguragura, you sure are a spirited one!" the man approved, putting his hand in the head of the kid and caressing it. The kid jumped a bit, surely his father never did that. The other one looked at the affection display as if it was something totally alien. "Hey, why don´t we make it your name? Spirit, I think it´s good"

"Do you like it?" he asked his friend.

"And you can be Raven, for your hair as black as a raven´s wing" he tried to caress his head, but the little one backed away.

"I don´t like it, but I suppose I would work until I find a better one" said the little kid and walked away, with the other on toe.

"You did it better than any in the crew, Oyayi" said Izo, arriving with a smile on his face. "So our new crew members are Spirit and Raven, how appropriate"

"Yeah, I think they might stay"

-A few weeks later-

They finally reached an island, but in the end the two shinobi kids were so used to the Moby Dick that even Raven didn´t want to leave. Even with his fortified walls, Raven managed to become attached to the crew, now even smiling after the older members told him jokes and told him stories of the sea. His friend was much more expressive, showing blazing smiles at everyone. The Second division commander, Kingsley, specially was close to them.

"Are you going to leave us on the island?" asked said man, sitting near them. Both kids were watching the sky, feeling peaceful for the first time in their lives.

"I don´t see why" answered Spirit, then looked at Raven. This one shook his head, the live on board he has grown accustomed to was far too good to leave. "Then we will stay!"

"Awesome, I´m going to tell Oyayi" Kingsley got up and leave. There was a party after and the next day both kids were taken to the training spot. But they didn´t get the chance to train, another crew wanting fame attacked them. Their teacher told them to get away and hide. Raven and Spirit looked at each other.

"It´s better than to fight a war for something we don´t even know" commented the brunette. "At least we are doing this to protect our family"

"Agreed" the dark haired kid made some hand seals and inhaled deeply. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" the fireball incinerated instantly some of the enemies.

"Is that the only one you can do?" joked Spirit, making his own hand seals. "Look at me! Mokuton: Dai Jurin no jutsu!" trees sprouted from the ground towards the enemy, who was unable to dock them.

"Good" the spend the rest of the attack competing with each other, being amazingly natural at fight, much to the commanders surprise. Kingsley bite his lip, it was just as Oyayi said, this kids were soldiers that fought a war were the only thing that mattered was to exterminate the enemy. When the attack finished, he walked up to them.

"That was good" he congratulated them. "Do you know Haki?"

"Haki? What´s haki?" asked Spirit, but then realize that there were some injured people from his crew. He ran towards the ones closest to him and put a hand over the cut on his head, a green glow covering it and healing him.

"You have healing powers?" said a confused Haruta.

"Um-hum" answered the kid, continuing with his work. They have to say, the boy was truly amazing. It was as if the injuries never existed in the first place.

-Two years later-

Spirit and Raven were now full fledged members of the Pirate Crew, with their own wanted posters and everything. They have a very good live, better than the one they were destined to have in the shinobi lands. As members of the second division, it was their mission to protect some of the islands under Pops control. One day some of the members, including the commander went to the town to drink and have fun. As minors, they were left with other crew members. It was a mistake. The marines ambushed the ones in land.

"Kingsley-san!" yelled Spirit when he arrived at the place where his surrogate older brother was. He had an open gash in the stomach and was laying in a pool of blood. His hands glow green the moment he reached the place, with Raven by his side. "Hang on! I will heal you!"

"It´s too late… and you know it" it was true, the man had three fatal injuries, it was a miracle he was even able to talk. The dying commander smiled to them one last time and died. The marines tried to surround the other crew members, but they didn´t last long.

"Susanoo!" yelled Raven, using his new Sharingan to crush them with his big soldier, feeling rage and hate over the commander´s death. It was as if he was seeing his brothers dying again. Spirit just stand there, broken and crying, trying not to think

"Kingsley-san…"

"Raven, Spirit yoi!" Marco came to save the kids only to find a mess of blood and dead marines. He approached carefully to the dark haired one, trying to sound soothing. "It´s okay, yoi"

"He… didn´t deserve this" muttered the young teen without breath.

"Yes, but life could be unfair yoi. Let´s go back to the ship, we need to burry him"

-More years later-

Raven and Spirit were sixteen and receiving a new brother on board. Portgas D. Ace. Raven couldn´t understand why did they want to make him a part of the crew, he was openly hostile when he came here. But then again, he has been too.

"Cheer up! It´s a party!" said his friend, bringing some food for the darkest haired one. "Don´t worry, he will make it good. And he won´t try to kill Pops again"

"I hope so, but I won´t mind burning him a little bit"

"How can you burn him? He is fire!"

"My fire is better" stated the former Uchiha, crossing his arms and sighing. "Somehow I think… I heard Pops saying that he wanted to probe him… to be second division commander. He wants him to take Kingsley-san´s place"

"Nobody can take Kingsley-san´s place" smiled the brunette, sitting next to him. "But we can make new friends and brothers. Like we became friends in the riverbank, don´t you remember?"

"Bad old times" Spirit managed to get a smile from the stoic pirate and then got up, dragging the other to the celebration. Raven was fire, as was the new member of the crew. Surely they can get along just fine. In the middle of the meal, Ace started to talk about his younger brother, Luffy, the one he raised. The two of them lose their happiness instantly, being reminded of bad moments of the past.

"Are you okay?" asked Tatch worried while the other pirates laughed at one of Ace´s stories.

"Yeah, fine, we only need… some time alone" after this, the unusual lack of cheerfulness of the easy going pirate and the sad face of the quiet one frightened the rest of the crew. Was there something they were hiding from them? The shinobi sat on the deck, staring at the sea.

"I miss Tobi-chan"

"I miss Izu-chan"

-Some time later-

Working under Ace have proved to be easier than they thought. The man was loyal and very good making friends, even with the silent dark haired male that apparently used the brunette most of the time as a mouth. Now they even spar a bit together, even if the clash of their fire put the ship in danger.

"Where did you learn that?" asked the narcoleptic division commander, smiling after a particularly heated encounter.

"In my land" was his only answer. Raven cleaned his face with the towel Spirit gave him and smiled at the wood boy.

"And… are your little brothers there? Mine should be setting sail really soon, are yours too?" asked Ace without thinking before he talked. This dragged the attention of all the members of the crew. They didn´t know anything about this boy´s past, just that they were raised in a war period and that their families tried to turn them into killing machines.

"What… makes you think we have little brothers?" asked the brunette, amazed that someone found out one of their secrets.

"Well, I´m a big brother and I know how I act, how much I worry about my kid brother… maybe I exaggerate a lot, because he is an idiot, but the thing is that you always seem to be so melancholic, as if you were longing to see someone…"

"Dead" whispered Spirit. It was a half truth, after all Itama and Kawarama were dead by the time he left.

"What?" Ace was confused.

"What didn´t you understand? Our little brothers are dead… since we were children" they walked away to leave, but the commander, a little bit guilty stopped them and showed the S in his tattoo with a finger.

"In that you are not alone… you know? This S… is for my brother Sabo. He was a little bit younger than me and… a Tenryuubito killed him. The day he died… was the worst of my entire life. We didn´t even recovered his body…"

"Sometimes that happens" answered the raven, remembering that it was his case too. "But we have live on and don´t let that keep us down."

"Sure!" After that talk both ninjas were close friends with Ace, so much that they accompanied him nearly everywhere…

One day the Fourth was returning to the Moby Dick and the shinobi got the chance to look at something they haven´t seen in their lives, a devil´s fruit. At first they were curious, but then the feeling that something bad was going to happen began to appear. And that night it did…

"I smell blood" was the first thing Spirit said after waking up in the middle of the night. He ran towards the place and found Tatch barely alive with a knife on his back. He immediately began healing the injury, while a newly arriving Raven searched the place.

"It was Teach" he said with a growl. "This is a true traitor, not us"

"Yeah… go inform the commanders, I need to seal this wound as soon as I can"

-Later-

"He tarnished his father´s name! I will hunt him down!" screamed Ace, jumping into his striker and sailing off, both of them looked at the scene with worry, knowing that away from the crew they were vulnerable to the World Government.

"We have to do something" Spirit said, seeing the commander disappear along with his friend. "You and I know how war is and…"

"Even if there is no doubt that there will be war" begin Raven. "We also have to trust him to keep himself safe… and prepare. Let´s go to train"

"Yeah, let´s do that"

-In the Marine headquarters-

"So the Shirohige are moving, hum" Sengoku wondered for a moment, taking his mug of tea and a cracker. He needed to keep calm, it was obvious that the Yonkou was after something or he wouldn´t have sent a commander away from the Moby Dick.

"Yes, Fleet Admiral"

"And how is the plan for conquering that new continent in the New World, the Elemental Nations? Are the damnyo any easier to trait after seeing our power?" the Buddha wanted to end that as soon as he can, without a conflict. He was more worried about the Whitebeard Fleet than anything those idiots could do.

"No, they hired shinobi to protect themselves" sighed the young marine that was informing him. "Really, they are being a big stone in our path, more the Senju and the Uchiha… and talking about them, you should see something."

"What?" his subordinate showed him a few videos of fights with said clans and Sengoku´s gaze grew stern. "I see. Good job, soldier, you can go now"t

"Thank you, sir" Garp entered that moment and saw his friends lowered gaze.

"What´s the matter?"

"Garp, you fought in the Elemental Nations against the Senju and the Uchiha, no?"

"Yeah, they are some tough sons of a bitch" answered the Vice Admiral. "Why are you asking?"

"They are from there… Senju Spirit and Uchiha Raven, I can see it in the eyes and the fighting style"

"Then this war has just turned interesting…"

New chapter, hope you like it. And if you ask, I was bored. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

"They caught Ace" informed a just recovered Tatch. Marco, for his part, was being held by both Jozu and Vista so he didn´t fly away to search his boyfriend. He and Ace have been in a relationship for about some months and he was suffering a lot, thinking that he might lose his flame. Spirit and Raven were stoic in a corner, preparing mentally for the fight. Nearly all of their lives were spent in trying to combine their ninja skill with their jutsus, only succeeding recently.

"I can´t cover every tree with Haki!" yelled Spirit, exhausted after a hard training. Raven shook his head, he not needing to cover his own techniques with haki. Fire and illusion were just that, it was impossible to reinforce them.

"But we need to get stronger… to save Ace-san. I don´t want him to follow the same path as Kingsley-san" said the young man, crossing his arms. "How about a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" asked wearily his friend. A naughty smile graced the other´s face. They have been dating for a few months too and those kinds of things were serious. It could be humiliating like wearing a dress in the bedroom (the pictures Raven took that day were discovered by a crew´s member, ending in the biggest fiasco on his live) or something good for him (having revenge tying up the other to the bed and having hard sex was delicious).

"If you pierced ten Marines stronger than captain level then I will put on that schoolgirl uniform you liked in the last island"

"The one that barely covers your tights? Deal!"

"But if you lost, then the one wearing it is going to be you"

"Hey, no fair! Pink is not my color!"

"And mine is"

"It fits you more than me…"

-Time skip to Shirohige´s appearance in the War-

"Why did you let them come, again, Pop´s? They are too young" said Vista, giving the two teens a look. The captain shook his head, between all his sons they were the ones that most than likely were going to survive the war, being veterans and all. But that doesn´t mean he was going to let them get head first into the battle! Spirit will be his healing back up and Raven his eye on the battlefield.

"Let them be, remember who they are" answered the old male. Both of the teens have stern and calculating looks, as if they were deciding the strategy to use against the Marines. He shivered, not wanting to share their fate, specially if it was in his raven haired son´s hands. He could be quite… cruel with his illusions.

"Are they going to keep up with us? Because we don´t know if war in their country is like wa here" said Haruta.

"War is war, wherever we are…"

-Already in the war-

At the first opportunity, Spirit jumped into the fray and used his technique to create a forest in the middle of Marineford, causing a lot of marines to go into panic. Akainu and Aokiji worked in destroying it, but it wasn´t that easy when it was covered with haki and attacking their soldiers. While this was happening Raven followed with his eyes the path of Ace´s baby brother, admiring the kid. He was sacrificing everything for his big brother… to not lose him.

"I wish… Izuna was a little bit more like him… that he had helped me when I need him the most" he felt tears forming and blinked to get rid of them. He then looked at Akainu and saw the horrible man talking to Squard. When did he moved? Well, it wasn´t important. He moved silently to where they were, hearing the lies the red dog just told his brother. "That´s just a bunch of bullshit and the idiot that believe you is dumber than a half drowned rodent"

"It´s the truth… Uchiha Raven" talked to him the Admiral, making the mistake of looking at him in the eyes when the Mangekyo Sharingan was activated. He felt in the genjutsu, but the teen decided to wait until it was activated.

"Where did you heard that name?" he asked to distract the man. His friend was in the battlefield, pushing Marines away with his roots and healing others, including Ace´s little brother in the place of Ivankov. Good, his techniques didn´t require the sacrifice of live years.

"In the same place where I heard about Senju Spirit… well, just from your families. Why did you leave, anyway? Was the live as mercenaries not enough for you? Or maybe…"

"Stop" warned the former Uchiha.

"So that´s it! You were banished from your clans! I´ve heard there a few histories about banished ninja… what did you do? Killed your brother? Killed your father? Or…"

"Let me tell you, you sorry excuse of a man, a history about banished ninja" he said, getting up. "Once upon a time there were two little boys from enemy clans that met each other at a riverbank. They both suffered great loses at war between clans, but made friends and tried to comfort each other, dreaming about bringing peace to their people… and for that they were banished"

"I see… well, die!" the man attacked, but his enemy´s body was not covered in some kind of esqueleton, that was covered with haki too. "What… the hell is that?"

"One of the techniques of the Mangekyo Sharingan, Susanoo" he smiled in a wicked way. They entered into battle, the former Uchiha distracting the Admiral from going after his brothers… but he couldn´t get out of Squard´s head the idea of being betrayed by his father. In the middle of the war he managed to injury the old captain.

"Spirit, get to Pops! Now!" screamed him, still trapped in the battle with Akainu. The former Senju jumped near the old man and begin healing him, having sealed the wound in minutes.

"Squard, you are an idiot if you believe in anything that man said" talked the brunette and decided to stay. After all he had already took out the majority of the Vice Admirals and his friend was enough to keep Akainu in his place. After some time Pops was injured again, now by the red dog that escaped his friend when he was getting tired. The wood master managed to scared him away then worked on healing the wound while Squard desperately tried to take the ship away from there. In the middle of the retire, Ace stopped thanks to Akainu´s big mouth.

"Take that back!" Raven face palmed, how could the commander be that stupid. He waited the right moment and activated the genjutsu when he was about to kill the hot headed pirate, putting himself between the lava fist and the D, Susanoo activated. The lava made contact with the ribs of the technique, but didn´t have a negative effect on him. And while Akainu was trapped in an illusion where he was burned over and over again, he grabbed Luffy and started running. "Come, idiot!"

"Don´t yell at me" and they were gone.

-Later on the ship-

"I heard… what you told Akainu, about the boys and the riverbank" said Squardo to Raven after his friend finished healing the injuries of the old man. Thank god he was near when Teach attacked too or they would be mourning their father right now. "Was that true?"

"Sadly" answered the teen, looking sad. "It´s ironic, don´t you think? War is something bad, it kills people, and we were punished for wanting to stop it"

"More than ironic is horrible, what kind of father banished his own child?"

"Mine did"

"Mine too"

"But…" Squard now has the attention of all the present pirates. They have never tried to really find out the past of their little brothers, knowing that they were raised to be war peons.

"Just listen to me, shinobi like us are raised to be soldiers, having to go to war as soon as age six. Many if not all die young, their family members full of rage against the clan that killed them. It´s an all against all war"

"That´s sad" said Haruta

"Is the reality of the Elemental Nations" added Spirit. "And those who dream with bringing peace ended up just like us, being drove out of their homes and hunted for the rest of their lives. Specially if you belong to strong clans like the Senju and the Uchiha, that can pay a good price or give you an advantage forming an alliance. As you see, we have to leave the continent if we wanted to stay alive"

"But… couldn´t they just understand you wanted the best?" asked Ace, that had an unconscious Luffy in his arms. He didn´t want to let his little brother go after all the hell the idiot went through to free him. "Besides, it´s your family! They couldn´t just kick you out"

"Well, they did and it was no big deal for them" Spirit sat next to Ace and looked at Luffy with a smile. "He reminds me of one of my little brothers"

"Shhh, don´t talk about that. Missing ninja lose their names, affiliations and everything" said Raven.

"It´s okay" contradicted him the Second commander. "His name is Luffy and I practically raised him… I couldn´t help but wonder where did I screwed up and erased all his common sense, but then again he never had it in the first place"

"At least he isn´t some stuck up brat" commented the brunette. They laughed and enjoyed their victory. It was good to be alive.

-Some time later-

Spirit was lost, wondered how he managed to end up in Sabaody after being sent on a mission to the first part of the Grand Line. He, searching for a dendenmushi, entered to the first building he saw, it being a slave selling business. The man on the stage was announcing the next product when his worries were forgot, replaced for something even worst. There, in the stage, was Tokka still in her Senju armor.

"Tokka!" he yelled, the girl startled. She looked up only to see her long lost cousin forming some hand seals and yelling his technique´s name. then the building was crushed by the trees.

"Tokka, what´s happening?!" asked another Senju warrior that was being sold.

"Hashirama…" she mumbled, even if she knew it was prohibited to call a banished ninja by his name. The brunette walked up to them and formed a key with his Mokuton, taking off the explosive collar. "What are you doing here? Weren´t you dead?"

"I´ve been in this place for over a week after I got lost and no, me and my friend found another family" he answered. "But I never forgot you or… well, it doesn´t matter. How did you end here?"

"Haven´t you heard? This country is trying to take over the Elemental Nations, they have been sending their fleet after the clans, wanting to eliminate the shinobi first. Some warriors like us were captured and…"

"Sold like slaves…" growled Spirit. "I´m sorry, Tokka, I can take you home. My new family have a ship that can take you back. Oh, and if you want to call me something, call me Spirit, that´s how they call me"

"If you think…" begin another Senju, but was stopped by the woman.

"We don´t have another option" stated her and motioned the others to follow. "Lead the way"

"With pleasure"

-In the Moby Dick-

Finally the ship collected them. The shinobi warriors kept themselves away from the crew, that observed them curiously… all of them except Tokka, that was friendly with the pirates, even to the point of thank them for taking care of her idiot cousin.

"He has never being the brightest bulb, but has the biggest hearth" she said to the commanders. "Peace was a dream most of us think impossible, specially with the tensions and hate between clans, but… I want to believe in his dream too. Bad that uncle Butsuma banished him before we could see it."

"Butsuma?"

"His father" she signaled the brunette, that was near the former Uchiha. Raven wasn´t happy to see the others, considering that they were Senju. And their course didn´t make him any happier either. "He… is very traditional, sadly"

"And what about them? You are cousins too, no?"

"We prefer not to associate with traitorous scum or an Uchiha rat" answered one of the men, the others nodding. The girl just shook her head. "Tokka, I hope you are prepared for the consequences of this."

"Oh, shush, I won´t care if uncle Butsuma banishes me, then I wouldn´t need to fight anymore. I don´t mind being a kunoichi, but this is ridiculous, keep fighting with other clans while on war with the World Government. And Tajima-sama isn´t any better."

"What?!" asked the two shinobi turned pirates.

"My father… is really doing that? I thought he has more common sense"

"More than Butsuma Senju? Nah, Tajima Uchiha has a self important ego even bigger, so he couldn´t see straight"

"Oh, Rikkudo Sennin, at this rate this will get… never mind" interrupted himself Spirit.

"He misses you" said Tokka, smiling. "Tobi-chan missed you, even if he didn´t say it. And Izuna-chan has been so miserable after you were there no more. I can tell by the face he made at battle."

"I…"

"Who are Tobi and Izuna?" asked Ace, but he received no answer. The rest of the trip to the Elemental Nations was the same. After reaching their destiny Tokka said goodbye with a hug to her new friends and, smiling to her cousin for a last time, she ran away to met the other Senju.

"Let´s go, they mustn't see us"

-After some weeks-

"This has no end… retire!" yelled Tobirama in the middle of the battle, making a Suiton to allow his family to leave with the injured. Finally he left too, hurt because of an attack from a captain with a strange power. "What can we do?" their numbers were at their lowest in history, the World Government was winning.

"We can always ask Hashirama and Madara for their help"

"One, don´t mention them, it´s forbidden, and two, they are dead"

"No, I found Hashi-niisan in the country this enemies came from and he could actually been of help. He apparently fought them before"

"I…"

"Tobirama, you don´t hate your brother and are probably the only one he would listen. We need his help or will be dead by the end of the month. Please, swallow your pride and love for the rules for once and ask for his help… and Izuna´s, because Madara will only listen to him and we need the two of them"

"Let me think about it" little did he know that someone was listening to them. He went to the beach and was looking at the sea when another shinobi appeared from behind. "So you were there"

"Yeah… and she is right… for once" he looked at the sea too and signaled a boat. "Ready?"

"More than before in my live"


	5. Chapter 5

Izuna and Tobirama managed to get out of the compounds and reach together the port where they could take a tiny ship to travel away from the Elemental Nations. They brought no other things than food, water and weapons, which proved to be a big mistake. Soon after they left their land they were lost in a sea with an unpredictable weather. Both shinobi managed to survive the storms and waves, but ended up fighting all the times.

"WE just passed an island, we should have landed and searched for them there!" yelled the Uchiha, Sharingan activated and a kunai in hand.

"Tokka said search a ship!" answered Tobirama, screaming too. "A big ship with the shape of a whale! A whale! Do you see any whale in that island?!"

"No, but we need more water and food… oh shit!" behind them was another of the really huge waves of Nuevo Mundo, that hit them with al it´s strength. It was so bad that they lost consciousness while trying to keep themselves in the boat. Finally they ended up near a were known ship with the form of a white whale…

"Marco, don´t you have a feeling of déjà vu?" asked Tatch after the Phoenix rescued the two survivors from the sea. Both of them were half drowned and breathing shallowly, but the second they hit the deck they got on their feet and positioned themselves to attack, just like their two little brothers when they first met them.

"Yes, yoi" said the blue bird bored. "Put your weapons down, we don´t want to hurt you, but we will if we need to…"

"Who are you? You have a ship with the form of a whale… was Tokka here?" asked the albino, but someone got in the way before he got an answer.

"What´s going on here?" asked Spirit. When Tobirama saw his brother again standing in that deck, he felt a lot of emotions that were hard to contain. Oh, how he missed his older brother, his tales before bed, his tender fraternal love, his songs when he was little, his kissing his injuries and healing his battle ones… being with his father without his brother´s love was hell, just the memory of his tender affection made him go on. Seeing him again and well made him cry, running towards him to hug the man with all his strength.

"Hashirama aniya!" he screamed, tightening his hold on the man as if he would disappear if he let lose. The mentioned pirate put his arms around the man, feeling his little brother for the first time in years.

"Tobirama…"

"I missed you so much!" he continued his crying festival. Spirit was very impressed, his brother wasn´t an emotional person, his absence have to had hurt him very much for him to act this way. He tried to calm the younger man down, whispering soothing words like he did when the man was six and had just taken a live for the first time.

"It´s okay, I´m here, everything is going to be okay now…" he tried to continue but another yell interrupted his reunion.

"Madara ni-san!" cried Izuna, having the same reaction that Tobirama when he saw his brother again, nearly knocking Raven to the ground, practically screaming apologizes and saying how much he had missed him. The older Uchiha, even if he was pretty angry with his family, couldn´t hate the younger brother he practically raised. He put his arms around the kid and tried to calm him down, singing softly like when the teen was a baby.

"Eh… Spirit, Raven…" asked Ace, not really understanding what was going on there. "Who are they?"

"Our little brothers… well, the last" answered the brunette before continuing working, but the two didn´t seem to be done for some time. "I can explain…"

"Sure you can, but why don´t we eat first. They have to be starving" the second commander offered. Tobirama and Izuna calmed down a little bit after they were served food, the truth was that they were really hungry after their trip. Ace only smiled when he saw the two eating. "Works all the time with Luffy. So, what´s going on here?"

"Well…" after a little explanation all the commanders were astonished. "You aren´t angry, no?"

"No, after all you are not the only ones that has little brothers that visited us yoi" said Marco, putting his arms around Ace. "What really surprises me is that someone is that bad of a parent as to send his six years old kid into the war"

"It´s common in the shinobi clans" answered Raven, eyeing Izuna wearily. "It´s a miracle two teens of different clans… specially of this two clans managed to plan something together... and to search two banished ninja"

"Wait a minute… Tobirama!" Spririt yelled, catching his brother´s attention for a minute. "Did.. father know you are here?"

"Are you crazy? Of course not!" answered the albino, pinching another sausage with his fork. "He would have killed me… or worst. He didn´t even know I left home, I had to escape through the back door"

"And you Izuna?" asked Raven.

"Likewise, I just had to wait until he was drunk enough to leave"

"Is this something all little brothers do? Because I can see Luffy making some idiotic thing like this" commented Ace.

"And he used to say that I was the stupid one" the brunette said and all just nodded.

-some time after dinner-

Tobirama and Izuna were more calmed down and better than in weeks, but they didn´t get the courage to talk to their brothers again. They were feeling bad for abandoning them in their worst time, something they have never done even. The older ones even stood up for them to their fathers, for Rikudo´s sake!

"Is something the matter?" asked Ace, walking towards them. He was watching them along with Marco and the other commanders when he noticed something was wrong and, like the experienced older brother he was, wanted to help. After all the younger ones helped him when his little brother threw himself into danger in the war.

"No, we just…" Tobirama managed to spat, but when he noticed he wasn´t cheating the commander, he changed the theme. "You have brothers, no?"

"Yes, two younger ones, Sabo and Luffy" answered the dark haired man, remembering both of them. "Sabo and I are close in age, but Lu is much younger and our grandfather was never home, so we had to raise him… sometimes I wonder where did we screwed up, because the kid is the most idiotic person in the world"

"But he never abandoned you when you needed him the most, no?" continued Izuna.

"Well, there was a situation some time ago… at a war" the D. informed. "The World Government caught me and was about to kill me in public… I really wished for them just to do it and not let the others get into danger because of me…"

"But they didn´t…"

"Of course not, they weren´t going to abandon me even if I wanted to. Specially Luffy…" he smiled with happiness. "The kid went through hell just to save me… because he was my little brother and didn´t want me to die"

"So he was a better brother than us… if we even deserve that name" the albino commented and collapsed into the floor.

"What are you talking about?"

"We were there… we were there when they were banished and we did fucking nothing!" Izuna finally let out of his system for the two of them. "We were so scared that it didn´t matter if they raised us… if they were the only people in our damned family that really cared for us… that loved us… the only thing that matter was that… we didn´t want to…"

"I can understand, they will too. In fact, I don´t think they have any grudge against you anymore. I wouldn´t" he thought about Luffy… then about the bastard blond he found out was alive in the newspaper after the Dressrosa fiasco. "There are worst things"

"Like what"

"Like faking your death and making your loved ones believe you are death for ten years, then appear out of nowhere… like my bastard brother Sabo. He is lucky I haven´t seen him yet, because I would have burnt him, then ask questions…"

"Okay, that was worse, but we did something very shitty and…"

"They are the older ones, they will understand"

"Hope so…"

-The next day-

Tobirama finally got the guts to talk to his brother after breakfast and sat next to him when he was seeing the sun over the sea. After hearing what was happening, the former Senju was worried, but unsure if he should go. Maybe it would only get worse to have him and Butsuma in the same continent. The albino sighed and stared into the horizont.

"Look, I´m not telling you to involve your new family or something like that, but we really need your help against those guys" he said, pretty angry. "You saw what they wanted to do to Tokka, what they do to our clan brothers…"

"Your clan brothers, I´m banished, remember?"

"Yes, but still! They are family, we share blood!" the younger male breathed in and out to calm himself down before talking. "But you have a point, most of our warriors won´t accept to battle along with a banished shinobi. Hell, our father would probably just kill you when he saw you, I know he will"

"Yeah… it´s like him"

"I… can understand if you don´t want to help, after all the clan behaved so bad with you… but they are family and… soon I´m going to be clan leader and I want you to come back… if you want"

"Me… to go back to the Senju?"

"Yes, the clan leader can reinstall a member inside the clan, even if the former banished him. I want you to have everything that was taken from you back, even your name, Hashirama. Then you can… accomplish your dream"

"You mean bringing peace? You never believed in that" smiled Spirit, putting a hand on the white haired male´s head and revolving his hair.

"Well, traveling with an Uchiha and not getting killed change your view of them… Izuna is a nice company when he isn´t yelling and we kind of… made friends" confessed the younger Senju. "And to think that what got us together was the two idiots that made friends in a riverbank even if their parents told them not to talk to anyone outside the clan"

"Thank you" laughed the brunette, looking much like the easy going kid the albino had for a brother and less like the fearsome pirate he was. After seeing his wanted poster he started to wonder how the World Government could place such a high sum on his brother´s head. He was a naïve fool with a stupid dream!

"Well, I should be going, I need to go back before they attack again"

"I can… take you there… and Raven should be happy to know Izuna got home safely" he offered, getting up along with the younger male.

"Thank you"

-A few days later-

Once in the shinobi lands they said goodbye and the two younger brothers disappeared from sight. The Moby Dick was returning to deep water when Raven spotted something that made him terrifies. It was a fleet of Marine ships, commanded by the new Fleet Admiral in person.

"Turn the ship around!" they did and in less than an hour they were back in the Elemental Nations… just in time to see a huge fight start between the Senju and the Marines. Spirit started to feel worried after he saw Tobirama engaged into a battle against Akainu of all people. The boy was no threat to the admiral, that was about to kill him with a lava infused fist. The albino´s eyes widened when he saw the obvious end approach to him… before a wall made of wood was put between him and the killer blow.

"Akainu…" said the Whitebeard pirate, dragging the attention from all the warriors in the battleground. His hands were still united in a hand seal and his face showed a feral expression. He was angry beyond believe. "I will only tell you this once… STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

"Hashirama…" whispered Tobirama, getting up.

"Hashirama…" started chatting the people around him, surprised by the rouge´s return. Butsuma was without words, had his oldest just returned to make his life difficult? He will kill that idiot as soon as…

"Spirit… or Senju Hashirama, a wanted criminal" smiled the man, preparing to fight. "You are just like Portgas, wanting to die first. Well, I can kill you now and skewer the brat later"

"Go, I can deal with him" Tobirama nodded and went away.

"Where is your crew, pirate? You can´t defeat me without them, not when I have all the power of the Marine"

"Right here" said a known voice. Raven was standing there with nearly all the people on board of the Moby Dick. "I´m not happy to have to save the Senju, but I don´t think they are of seeing me, so…"

"You sure?" asked the brunette.

"Absolutely"

"It´s that Madara Uchiha?" the whispers started again, surprised that the two boys stayed together even after the banishment.

"Come on brats, let´s show them why this is the most powerful crew in the World" said Whitebeard, raising his weapon.

"Roger, captain!"


	6. Chapter 6

The fight against the Marines was short after the pirates arrived to the rescue, but that didn´t placate Butsuma Senju when he saw his eldest fighting along with them to expel their enemies... it was so unnerving. He had hoped so much for the boy to drown somewhere in the ocean with his Uchiha vermin and being thrown into hell for dishonoring the Senju clan. After getting rid of the last soldiers, he walked straight to the brunette, sending a punch to his face, that the younger managed to evade.

"Nice to see you too, father" greeted Hashirama with a little smile on his face. He expected that from his father, even if he had just helped him.

"What are you doing here, you piece of shit?!" answered Butsuma, but his son didn´t made another sound. He knew it has not use to talk to that man, the same one that forced him into battle at such a young age and threw him out of his home just because of traditions. But then again, he brought his new family…

"Hey, don´t talk to him in that way!" yelled Ace, lightning his hand on fire. The other warriors prepared to help their leader against the stranger and Marco restrained his own partner. The second commander growled a little bit before talking again. "He has just helped you, you know"

"I didn´t ask for a filthy traitor´s help" said the clan head, looking down at the pirates. "Who did tell you that we were in war with those invaders anyway?" the stern look landed on Tokka for some minutes, after all he was informed that the kunoichi was extremely friendly with a missing ninja that he now suspected that was his son. "Tokka, was it…?"

"I did" confessed Tobirama, stepping in. He was not going to let another family member being banished just because he was afraid of his father. The albino cowered a bit when his parent´s look landed on him, but didn´t let himself be intimidated. "We needed the help and they have experience against this kind of enemy, so I…"

"You stupid shit" the man raised a fist, ready to strike his second son on the face, but was stopped by a very angry Hashirama, a fist covered in haki.

"Never… and I mean NEVER try to touch Tobirama again" he threatened the clan head before letting him go. "Or I won´t be so nice" the brunette turned his back to them and started walking to the place he knew the compound would be. There was a place near there he needed to visit before leaving after this problem was solved.

"Where are you going?!"

"Wherever I want!"

"Father…" try to talk his parent to reason the albino, that was amazed by the show of strength his brother just did. With that kind of power they would surely defeat the Marines and reclaim the lands they conquered. "we need the help, there have been so many losses that…"

"Keep quiet, boy!" ordered Butsuma. "You are one hair about to be…"

"Then banish me, but after we solve this or the clan will die just because of your arrogance!" screamed Tobirama. It was the first time he ever speak like this to his father, but he needed to expose the facts. They were losing and now Hashirama brought an army that not only have experience with this kind of enemies, but powers that could help them recover. "Do you want that to happ…"

"Let´s talk home" said Butsuma, tired of the family drama. Ace and Marco followed the retreating ninjas. After an hour they were at the entrance of an oriental kind of village, like the ones they have seen in Wanokuni once.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tokka, appearing out of nowhere. Both commanders were scared, it was not usual that someone managed to sneak on them, but then again, they were talking about a kunoichi. She wasn´t by any means normal. "Are you searching for Hashi-niisan?"

"Well… yes, I think we should go to him and return to the…" begin Ace, but was interrupted.

"I know where he is, but you will have to wait. It´s a place he has been waiting to see again since he left…" she started walking towards the outside. The two pirated followed her and soon were in a place with lots of names carved in stones on the floor. Marco realize immediately where they were… a graveyard. "Welcome to the Senju clan memorial stones"

"Memorial stoned? Isn´t this a graveyard?"

"We didn´t really recover all the bodies after a fight, so we just carved the names of the fallen in stones for their families to remember them. It´s what happened to my mother and father" she pointed to a way and there was their little brother, kneeling before a stone. "It´s aunt Namie´s grave, as her body was actually recovered"

"So this is his mother´s resting place?" asked Ace. He knew what it was to be more attached to his mother than his father, even if he never met the two of them.

"Not just her, but his brothers Kawarama and Itama"

"So what he said was true, yoi" Marco looked sad at the figure. "Some of his little brothers were dead by the time he was forced to leave."

"Pity, I would die if something happened to Luffy… or to the blond bastard I still need to put in his place after I find him" commented Ace. Many miles away a blond revolutionary felt a very known chill going down his spine, dark thoughts about his future coming to his mind. Back with his older brother, the second commander was about to call for the male ninja when he finally got up and left, sighing lightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes… I think. Let´s return to the ship, okay? I think… the Uchihas could be curious and sent their patrols… I don´t really want Madara fighting with his family just now, they can be more hot headed than us"

"Really? Could a reaction be even worst than the one your father had?" the shinobi nodded. They didn´t knew Tajima Uchiha as he did, the man was a more extreme version of his son.

"Let´s go" Hashirama was right, by the moment they arrived in the Moby Dick there was a huge fight in the deck between Tajima and Madara, with Izuna trying to play peacemaker and Hikaku cowering in a corner. The Senju shook his head and grabbed the younger raven before he can charge against his father. Izuna sent him a thank you look.

"We will talk about you disobedience back at home, Izuna" stated Tajima with a serious look. "I don´t want to be in front of a Senju insect more time"

"Yes, father"

"Are you okay?" whispered the brunette to his boyfriend in the ear, making the older Uchiha twitch. How could he shared blood with someone so low that could made friends or even fell in love with such a distasteful creature? Because by the relaxed position of the young man he was used to have the other so close.

"Yes, I´m not that weak that I can´t take an old man" he answered, getting out of his grasps. He was more than angry. Being openly ridiculed by that man in front of his family… he need to pay! But for Izuna´s sake he will not let the Marines kill the man. "It´s just that… facing the family that abandoned us is hard."

"Well, yes" Hashirama decided to change the theme to cheer his boyfriend up. "I visited my mother´s and brother´s graves, have you done so?"

"No, I didn´t even got close to the Uchiha compound… to about trouble, you know" Madara admitted. "But I would want to, it have been a long time since I talked to mother and my brothers… I used to go everyday before"

"I still go everyday" entered Izuna to the conversation with an apologizing expression. "Sorry about that, he saw the ship when it came back and got interested"

"There is nothing to be sorry for" answered Madara with a smile. "You should go, you could have troubles if you don´t… oh, and take Hikaku with you, he seems to be frozen in that place"

"Sure, nii-san" that made Madara´s face froze, he haven´t been called like that in front of another member of the family in so much time, and it could bring Izuna troubles, but anyway he decided to do it, because he wanted him back. "See you later"

"Wait, Izuna…" but the kid left before he could tell him not to do so.

-Later-

Tobirama returned to the place the Moby Dick was docked with some items in his hands. In front of it he found Izuna, that was doing the same. A wonder, they have to admit, because their fathers haven´t let them out of their sights since the incident with their older brothers. Totally stupid, by the way, because they only wanted to help. Both of them entered the ship and went to the place their brothers were, the deck. They were together looking at the sky. After sitting the four in seiza, they started talking.

"I want to give you something" said Tobirama. Izuna nodded and the two of them placed their charges on the floor, pushing them towards their elder brothers. They open up the packages and found out there…

"Izuna, you can´t just…"

"I want to" answered the boy smiling. "To show everyone that it doesn´t matter what they said, you are still part of us, part of our family… and that they should be proud of that! Yo are not a traitor, you only wanted to bring us peace, something we should have wished for since a lot of time ago"

"But still…" there were clothes, Uchiha like garbs an armor, some weapons and even a battle fan. Hashirama by his side curiously opened his own package and found the same things with the Senju symbol and a katana for a weapon.

"This things… Tobi-chan, I…."

"I know, aniya, but I don´t care" the albino smiled. "I just want to give back to you what it´s truly yours, your name, your last name… everything. And I don´t care what father has to say, I now what I´m doing better than he did"

"Wow, for the first time a Senju is being smart" joked Izuna.

"Shut up, girly boy"

"Who are you calling girly!"

"Who are you calling idiot!"

"Stop, you two" ordered Hashirama, getting up. Madara followed his example and nodded, before smiling a very wicked way, one that made even his own brother´s blood chill, not even talk about the albino. "I think we know the exact way to return you the favor"

"Ahm… giving us dinner again?"

"No" answered the raven. "We will teach how to fight devil fruit users… We will teach you haki!"

"Something about this sounds like pain" whispered Izuna. Tobirama just nodded, whatever it was, this was going to hurt… a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

"Auch, that hurt" growled Tobirama when he was hit by the stick his older brother was using to teach him observation hakki. "And why do I need to learn that? I´m already a skilled sensor, I can detect the enemy just with my technique…"

"Were you able to do so with the Marines?" asked Hashirama with the stick in middle air.

"Well… no"

"Then stop complaining! They don´t use chakra like the enemies you are used to battle against, so you won´t be able to find them until it´s too late. But with hakki you will locate them everywhere they hide" the brunette let the stick fell into his sibling´s head again, who didn´t manage to avoid the hit. "And if you think this is difficult, it´s because you haven´t even begin with armament hakki"

"Armament hakki? It´s more of them?" the albino rubbed his sore head.

"Of course, three. Observation hakki is an ability everybody can use if they receive the correct training to awoke it, to detect other people like a sensor would without needing chakra. The Armament hakki is the same, but…" he lifted his arm and covered it in his own armament. "You can use it to power up attack and defense, I´ve used it to make my jutsus more effective too" he looked into the sea. "Armament is the only way to hurt Devil Fruit Users, which the Marines has a lot"

"Great" muttered Tobirama. "Teach me that"

"I can´t if you don´t learn this first" Hashirama emphasized his claim by hitting him square in the head again. "If you can´t dodge that, then forget about fighting a Devil Fruit User…"

"Son of a…"

"Ah ah ah, no bad words. I learned the hard way too, remember? And it doesn´t matter how bad you doing it…" the brunette took out the blindfold and showed him the pitiful images of Izuna failing fantastically at the same as him. Apparently his previous dependence of the Sharingan was making it even more difficult for him to learn hakki. "There is someone that can do it worse"

"You are right" said the albino, putting the piece of fabric back on his eyes, his competitive spirit being stronger than the pain. "Let´s do it again, I will definitely make it better and dominate it by the end of the day"

"Really? Do you think you can?"

"Of course! I will win over that Uchiha bastard!"

"Thought you were friends" said the older, raising the stick again.

"Yes, but… we still have some rivalry… it keeps up the fun"

"Aha" PAF!

"Ou!"

-Later at the Senju Compound-

"I don´t know how you make this kind of injuries without being on the battlefield, it´s like someone was hitting you with all their force just to heal that later" said Tokka, applying some medicine to the poor albino´s head.

"Hashirama did and, if you think I got it bad, you should see Izuna" he shook his head. "His brother is a true sadist"

"Well, at least you said both of you can do that hakki thing now, which will be a great advantage now in war" the girl smiled. "A whole week, this is the most you have taken to figure out how an ability works, especially a sensor one… are you losing your touch, Tobirama nii-san? Because if you are…"

"Shut up, Tokka, I´m not" grunted the albino. "It´s just that… it´s strange, very strange. This ability is nothing like the others I´ve used before… I won´t even call it a sensor, it´s more like… seeing the people with your eyes closed?"

"Isn´t that what sensors do?"

"No, I already told you it´s different"

"Then why don´t you teach me? I will be good, I promise" she sat down in front of him. "We need to learn to fight those odd powers of the Marines…"

"Devil fruits, they are called Devil Fruit´s Users" the woman gave him a confused look and he sighed. "Hashirama told me that in the Lands he was in, there were some fruits that could give you powers if you ate them. That´s why some of those men had powers like throwing lava and transforming into animals…"

"Oh, so Hashi nii-san ate one of them?"

"No, neither did Madara" he looked away from her. "Apparently once you ate one, you will be cursed with the loss of your ability to swim… he said that Devil Fruit Users will die if they are thrown into the water, so that we should attack with Suiton"

"Water is their enemy"

"Exactly" he frowned then. "Another thing is that not all the Devil Fruits are as useful as the Magu Magu no Mi from that Akainu guy."

"The one that nearly killed you the other day?"

"Yes, that one. He is a Logia… means that he has an Elemental ability, much like a kekei genkai" Tobirama started to recite the lectures he had from his brother about the outside of the Elemental Nations dangers and why they should make alliances. "Paramecia… it can be funny, but not really useful and Zoan… transforms you into an animal"

"Interesting" Tokka said. "But getting back to the point, can you teach me hakki? It seems really useful… well, the only useful thing against those bastards"

"I suppose I can but… shouldn´t you go to Hashirama? He is the expert."

"I´m kind of grounded and for being the next clan head you have some privileges" she smiled. "Oh, there are some others that want to learn too, but they are too afraid of Butsuma oji-sama to voice their opinions"

"I can give you a class, but I still need to learn Armament"

"I´m sure you will ace it quickly" then something came across her mind and she narrowed her eyes. "Hey, do you think that once we get rid of those bastards… Hashi-nii will leave with his crew?"

"Why would he leave?" asked the albino, confused. "By the end of this, I will be clan leader and reinstalling him as one of us will be my first order."

"But, do you really think he would accept?" The woman looked towards the sea. "I mean… he has been living with them nearly his whole live, they are like his family"

"We are his family!"

"I know! It´s just that… they are so free, living like a true family instead of the hell he experienced here. Being so free, I think it will be difficult to leave that kind of life for the rules and regulations that we have here"

"You think?"

"I´m sure"

-The day after-

Tobirama and Izuna reunited near the ship, wanting to talk about something important. The Uchiha was uneasy as well, his head full of the conversation he had with Hikkaku the other night. It was about Madara not returning to the clan after the war ended and he could tell that the albino was nervous too about the same thing. Now that they knew they can work together… couldn´t they achieve peace, their brother´s dream? Will they stay to enjoy it or leave to roam free in the ocean?

"Do you think… they will stay?"

"I don´t know what to think" answer the Senju. "But we can´t force them to stay, t´s their decision… as much as it pains us, we will have to respect that"

"I know but… it´s too painful" Izuna practically cried. "It´s like losing my nii-san for a second time because of my stupidity when I was a kid"

"Me too…" he said in a sad tone. "Hey, let´s chill out, we don´t have to be so sad. Even if they decided to go, they will still come back from time to time. It´s not like there are going to be gone forever"

"I guess you are right" Izuna rubbed his eyes. "And if they want to leave…"

"Yeah, now hurry, we still need to learn to use Armament before Akainu decides it´s time for a second round"

"Don´t remind me"

-Later in the afternoon-

"Let´s take a break here" said Hashirama to his beaten up brother, uncovering his arms from hakki. "You still don´t get it, it´s not like a jutsu, it´s more like… your will. You need to feel it like you feel your own chakra"

"Yes, I know" grunted the albino, then the thing he had been avoiding came back to his mind. "Hey, aniya, when this ends… are you going to stay here or are you going to leave?"

"Hum? Well, I haven´t really thought about that" answered the brunette. "And Madara and I haven´t talked either so we don´t have a decision… but once we do it, I will make sure to tell you about it" he grabbed the younger Senju and messed his hair while the victim struggled. "You are my little brother after all"

"Hashi aniya, Stop!" yelled the albino, finally escaping the other. "Really, Hashirama, you are so childish"

"Well, I haven´t exactly been with you while I could still do that, so… suck it up! I want to do it!"

"Leave me alone!"

-In the night-

"The sea is beautiful, no?" said Madara when he found his boyfriend in the board, looking at oblivion with thoughtful eyes. "Hey, don´t think so hard, you are going to hurt yourself, idiot"

"Mada… what do you think about this place?" he asked.

"Well, it´s better than before but still the same hellhole we left, full of war and pain and children dying because the adults sent them to the battlefield before they are ready"

"You didn´t leave anything out"

"What else could I say? It´s the truth" crossed his arms the raven.

"Then what will you say if I ask you to take a decision about leaving the crew and return to our clans or staying here and just come to visit?" the brunette turned around to face the other, who was confused at the moment. Madara didn´t expect him asking something like that, in fact, he wanted to avoid the theme. "And?"

"I… don´t have an answer yet" he confessed. "Like I said, this place is a hellhole that reminds me everything that went bad in my life, but… Izuna is here and he is one of the most important persons in my life" he smiled. "I´m glad we were able to make up"

"The same here with Tobirama" smiled the Senju. "Haven´t you thought that maybe we returned now to achieve our childhood dream?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just think it this way, now there are more probabilities of achieving peace thanks to the Uchiha and Senju clan practically being forced to fight together… unless they want to be annihilated by the Marines" both of them nodded. "I heard from Tobirama that your father had no other option than offering a truce and mine than accept"

"Great, all we need was a war to make those old mans to finally understand that we can´t always be fighting"

"Well, at least they understood… and I think it will be the perfect time to form our village"

"Do you think the truce will be stable? I mean, it could end as soon as the Marines leave"

"That´s why we would be there, sweet hearth" he embraced the other and the Uchiha smiled. Yes, he was starting to enjoy Izuna´s constant presence on his live and, after having some time to reconnect with his cousins, he thought it could be rather painful to leave so soon. He would miss his family at the ship and the sea too, but… maybe staying on earth, at home, to achieve peace in the most hostile territory of the world would be okay.

"They are going to leave, no?" asked Ace to the Phoenix after listening to the conversation.

"It´s their decision, yoi"

"I will miss them if they do"

"Me too, but don´t cry" the blue bird smiled. "Pops will claim this territory as his, so we will see them fairly often yoi. Nothing to be worried about."

"I hope so"

"Hey!" Tatch interrupted them. "The Marines are planning a big incursion on this lands, and even if we managed to protect the Uchiha and Senju territories, they will still conquer and kill most of the shinobi clans and grounds. They would be suffocated as soon as we leave"

"Then is time to knock some sense into more of those idiots, yoi" they got closer to their little brothers and explained them the situation. Spirit frowned, that was no good.

"I think… with Tobirama´s help I can convince the Shimura, Sarutobi and Uzumaki clans, but that will be still not enough. We need more" he put his hand on his chin. "With some more work I might manage to convince the Ino-Shika-Chou…"

"Ino-Shika-Chou?"

"The Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi clans, that are allied since a lot time ago" explained Hashirama. "Kurama, Inuzuka and Aburame will be hard too"

"I will go with Izuna to talk with the Hyuga and Shirohebi clans" offered Raven.

"Shirohebi? Isn´t that the clan that…"

"Yes, it is" Madara lowered his head.

"You don´t need to…"

"I can´t stay afraid from snakes forever and don´t worry about me, I can handle that" he frowned. "Just make sure the Uzumaki don´t kill you, weren´t you promised to the princess since birth?"

"Mito-hime, yes… I think I could use her help"

"Will she be reasonable"

"More than reasonable. Actually she feels in debt with me for my… disappearance" he said, looking at a very interesting stain on the floor. "For my banishment she was freed of the compromise and able to choose who to marry with. She is pretty much happy with that and Tobi-chan heard her once telling that she owed me a favor"

"Thank God she took it that way" they continued planning until everything was set and they all have their duties. Everybody went to sleep, things were going to get hectic soon.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good, you are getting better" said Hashirama when he finished a combat with his brother, where the younger Senju finally used the Bushouku Haki. They have stopped a bit to train, as they did every day in their trip to Uzushiogakure. Tobirama was on the floor, completely depleted and hurt after his haki blocked a punch from his brother, enhanced with the same thing. "Sorry about your arm, by the way"

"No problem" answered the albino, breathing deep. The brunette offered him a hand and lifted his sibling from the ground. The white haired Senju drank a bit of water, then started walking again by the other´s side. "Are you sure you should be the one talking? I mean… the Uzumakis were the one that hunted you out of the country…"

"I don´t really blame them, it was… our current clan head´s fault" he looked down, not wanting to call that man a father. "And we decided to go away on our own, for us it was better than staying in a continent where war was still brewing."

"You have always hated war"

"Of course I did! It took away our mother and brothers"

"Yes, it did" Tobirama was about to apologize again for not having helped him, but his brother stopped him by turning around and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don´t apologize, you were just a child. I shouldn´t have expected that from you" he smiled and the other felt better. "Besides… this was your place. Even if I don´t want to admit it, Butsuma raised you well, better than I could have expected from him. And I´m glad for that, you turned out like a reasonable young man with more brain than him."

"Thank you" smiled the younger brother, beginning to walk again. "But you shouldn´t call him by his name. You already recovered your name and everything… at least in the eyes of everyone, we just need to do some paperwork. You should call him father again."

"A man like him could never be my father" answered Hashirama, frowning. Even with his personality and all the time apart, he was never able to forgive the current clan head for sending his children to war being just six or seven. That was completely insane, their brothers has to be terrified when they died, the poor things. "My true father is Shirohige"

"You surely think the man that adopted you is the best" replied the albino, changing his tone to one of curiosity. "How is him?"

"He is… great is the only word that could be used to describe him" Hashirama´s eyes started shinning. "He doesn´t care where you come from, he takes care of you and accepts you as his child. When me and Madara arrived to the Moby Dick… well, he gave us exactly what we needed: a father, a lot of brothers… and they all took care of us! He never told us to go to battle when we were children, just the contrary, he protected us and shielded us from the bloodbath even if we have already witnessed that."

"That sounded great"

"Yes… for him the love of a father is not preparing his children and sent them to battle, but to protect them and shield them from that, loving them and showing them the good things of live. I liked growing up in the ship, it was the best. All the time I hoped I could share that with you, I bet you would have liked that too"

"Me? Maybe, being raised here prepared me for this world…"

"I learned to fight too! And I still can beat you in combat!"

"Cheating, you learnt to use hakki while I only can use chakra, but this is about to change" said Tobirama. "Once this situation is over I´m going to spar with you and win."

"And if you don´t?"

"I´m going to try again! Just like that!" he looked ahead, a big blue ocean ahead of him. The young pirate wasn´t afraid of that, he has seen many oceans in his life, the New World was full of them… but this one was full of whirlpools. In the center there was a big island with a forest that hid a big and ancient city. "We have arrived"

"Yes, the home of the Uzumaki clan, the land of Whirlpools. The Village Hidden in the Eddies has to be in that place" the albino suddenly turned around. "We have company"

"Just in time" a red haired young woman and a very attractive blond appeared out of the woods in the coast. She was very serious, dressed in the garbs of a noble and wearing a tiara that signaled her status. "I was expecting you, Mito-hime"

"That should be my line… exiled" she mocked him. "It was very brave of you to contact me to escort you inside and get you an interview with my father"

"Last time, you said that you owed me a favor for disappearing and breaking our engagement. I´m just making use of that" he smiled at her, but she didn´t show any emotion. "The fate of all the shinobi is in danger, even the ones of the Uzumaki clan, and we need to form allies to protect it."

"How can I trust your words? You were exiled for making deals with a member of your enemy clan. You could be deceiving me for all I know"

"Believe me, when this ends you are not going to regret having heard me"

"Mito…"

"I´m alright, Raizen, let´s go home and bring this two… but keep your eyes on them and don´t let them get apart. If you noticed the smallest sign of deception you are allowed to terminate both of them"

"Alright"

"Should we be worried?" asked Tobirama to his brother. The shinobi in front of them didn´t seen anything spectacular, but the stronger ninja tend to hide their true power until it was needed… but hakki could make you see some things sensor skills can´t. He wasn´t trusty enough of his own, so he asked an expert.

"No" answered Hashirama and started walking towards the entryway to the Hidden Eddies. "Let´s go, we have a lot of discussions to make and very few time."

-In other part-

"Nii-san, why are we going to the Shirohebis first? They are a really small clan and won´t make the difference in battle, apart from being sneaky as hell and professional backstabbers" Izuna asked his brother, who was walking with a very adamant look. "And they tried to…"

"I know what they tried to do to me, Izuna, thank you for reminding me that" replied Madara, a bit cutting. "If you have that much time to think about the past, then use it to practice your hakki, because without armament you are going to be an easy prey in the war against the Marines."

"Anyone from the clan knows how to use it…"

"That´s why I asked my… adoptive older brothers to teach them. Our new allies will join them soon and learn too. Combining hakki with our ninja skill we can achieve victory."

"Can? Wouldn´t they be easy preys?"

"Don´t underestimate the Marines, they are as sneaky as the Shirohebi clan and have heavy armament" the older Uchiha put his hands on his hips. "Believe me, they are going to hit us with all they have and that won´t be pretty."

"Have you ever been in a full out war with them, nii-san?"

"Yes, once… because Ace got stupidly captured and we had to rescue him before they publically killed the idiot"

"That wasn´t a very good move for a commander"

"It wasn´t… Pops condemned him to stay in the Moby Dick for months after that, cleaning the ship. You should have seen his face, it was hilarious!" both siblings started laughing like loons, making a lot of scandal. It was something unusual for ninjas, more from ones of their caliber, but they were allowed to reunite after a long term away and still had things to talk about. "But the war wasn´t. I lost so many dear brothers that day."

"They were like family" the younger raven looked away.

"Otouto" he put his hands on the youngster´s shoulder, making him look at him. "You are my dear little brother, I won´t change you for all in the world. It´s just that… I have a very special place for my adopted brothers too, they practically raised me and Spi… Hashirama" he sighed "But they could never take your place, and want you to know that. For me you will always be the most important person."

"Really?"

"Really! And because of that I don´t want to lose you, I would go insane" he smiled and soon his brother joined. They started travelling again, reaching a very dark place, the home of the Shirohebi clan. Hissing could be heard everywhere.

"Hum… nii-san, we can still…" Izuna doubted for a bit and sighed. "I just want to make sure you are not making this to lose you fear to them or get over what they could have done to you."

"You yourself said it, could. They never did anything to me and I don´t have a reason to be afraid of them anymore"

"Who are you?" a voice was heard, very low. The person that emerged from darkness was very pale and his eyes looked like the ones of a snake, golden with a slit for a pupil. "This is our territory, get away if you don´t want to be killed"

"Apparently you are still underestimating your enemies, you stupid reptiles" commented Madara, activating his Sharingan. His brother made the same, getting into battle stance. "But we are not here to fight or to kill you all, even if I wanted to" a silence was made. "I want to see your clan head, now"

"Uchiha…" hissed the man, then reveling a very long tongue. This made the younger raven want to puke. "You are not going to get an alliance if you don´t give us a child, an experimental subject for us to learn…" a hand was on his neck, throating him. "Traitors…"

"First of all, you cold blooded parasite, I´m not going to let any kid of our clan to share the fate you stored for me when I was little, so forget about it. Do I make myself clear?" he applied a bit more pressure. The Shirohebi nodded. "Second, I asked you something simple, to take me to your clan leader. Can you even do that?"

"I… I do…"

"Good" he released the pale man, who coughed before lifting his face again. "Now do it before I really strangle you"

"I would obey him if I were you" joined in Izuna. "He has been waiting years to kill one of your kind and I wouldn´t like to be the first one. My brother here can be pretty creative when it came to torture someone… in reality or with a genjutsu"

"You heard him, so…"

"Of course" their practically prisoner advanced towards the place his clan was reuniting on that moment. Many of them were hissing and talking in low, secretive voices. The women and the men could not be tell apart, they were equally pale and had long hairs. The first one brought them to a little house in the middle of their camp. "Here we are"

"Nii-san…"

"Don´t worry, I can do this" Madara advanced and entered the little building. Soon he found out it was just the entrance to an underground facility. The Uchihas got downstairs and found a lot of jars and dissected bodies stored in big stores, (Just think that this are like the ancestors of Orochimaru) which made Izuna shudder. "Scared?"

"I wouldn´t want to end like this"

"Yes, me neither" both ravens keep advancing until they were in front of a group of people that was operating a body, putting it´s organs of interest in jars filled with some kind of liquid. He coughed to catch their attention. "We need to talk"

"We are finishing a very difficult procedure, please wait. Yamata-sama is going to be there with you as soon as this end" answered a woman with long purple hair and went back to tear the body apart. And true to her word, as soon as there was nothing more of interest to extract from the person, they all took off their gloves and walked away… except for one. This one wore a long white lab robe and, before walking towards them, untied his long hair. "Here are the visitors, my dear"

"I´m Shirohebi Yamata and this is my wife, Yukiko" presented them the man. "She is going to stay as a witness and bodyguard while our… negotiations are going" he sat down in front of them. "I see that you are from the Uchiha clan, has your clan leader finally decided to send me the young child that I was asking for and signing an alliance?"

"Listen to me, you disgusting vermin, no child of the Uchiha is going to be used as a test subject for any of your sick experiments" spat Madara, remembering when his father gave him to those reptils.

"Really?" Yamata just lifted an eyebrow. "Then there is nothing else for us to talk about"

"Unfortunately, there is. And it is something of great importance that might change the shinobi world and our vision of it forever" this caught the attention of the snake leader, making him seat down again. "Are you interested? It doesn´t really matter, because if you don´t help us to fight the enemy then your people is going to die too."

"And what enemy is this?"

"Something that came from far away, from outside our continent: The World Government"

"It surely sounds interesting, but… what will my clan gain if we help you all with this? Because we are well hidden and if they come searching for us…"

"Don´t underestimate their army, that would be a great mistake" Madara and the pale man exchanged a cold gaze. "But if you want something like that to make an alliance… what about investigating a true mystery? It´s not a kekkei genkai or something even the World Government best scientist can explain, even if he has dealt with it for a long time."

"Continue" Yamata was surely interested now.

"Have you heard this past years of Devil Fruits?"

-In a terrain near the Senju and Uchiha camps-

"You have to sense it, as if your will is covering you flesh and making it harder than iron" Ace showed the shinobi his own hakki. "Let´s try this again" they all got into battle stance and prepared to fight the member of the Shirohige crew that had been assigned to each. "One, two, three… now!" he sighed when many of the ninja felt, as they were not used to fight without jutsus. "This is going to take forever"

"They are trying yoi" Marco got closer, putting an arm around his waist. "They are just not used to this. Be proud that at least some of them managed to learn kenbonshouko and bushouko…"

"It´s worse than that, Marco, we have to teach this people, who had been fighting all their lives in their own way, how to combat Devil Fruit and hakki users, really strong ones. For this they have to combine their own techniques with hakki and that is not easy… I´m not sure if we are going to make it out of this one."

"Come on yoi, stop been so grim. Where is my overconfident flame? Being the one that cheers you up is not my thing, return me my Ace" he started kissing his boyfriend´s neck, which made the other struggle in a playful way.

"Don´t do that in public!"

"Okay yoi, but you owe me" the Phoenix retired and see the ninja that were still trying to fight the Devil Fruit users from the crew. Some of them were standing their ground, others were resisting more. "See? We are going to be fine, they are fast learners yoi"

"I see… but we are still too little"

"Hello?" a group of redheaded people appeared, all of them carrying sealing instruments and weapons. "We are the Uzumaki clan and came to help"

"Were you saying yoi?" Ace smiled and welcomed the newcomers. This war was about to get interesting , maybe even turn into the first time the World Government fail in conquering a territory.

Hello! I´m opening this fiction again, sorry for my block. Next time the war is goning to start, who is going to fall first? Will the village ever be created?


	9. Chapter 9

"This alliance is the biggest I have ever seen, but… are they all?" asked Hashirama in a whisper, having just arrived to the camp that evening. He and Madara were laying on a futon, in a tent, both of them in each other embraces. "The Hyuugas, the Shirohebis, the Ino-Shika-Cho, the Kuramas… but there are many others."

"We tried, you know. They are too stubborn" Madara sighed, having passed through that already. "You tried with the Kamizurus, but Ishikawa would cut his own arm before allying with us. And let´s not talk about A, who thinks his clan doesn´t need anyone else in the world. You shouldn´t have asked me to go to talk to Reto either."

"He managed to unify the shinobi of the deserts and their alliance is almost as big as the one we have just created…"

"But he is proud and cruel. He wouldn't admit that in the case the World Government shows up in their shores, they would be crushed" the raven rolled, facing his lover. "And before you say something in his defense, yes, I know he controls the sand, but you know that isn´t going to be enough. A wave of lava or a gravitational attack..."

"Don´t underestimate them, I know some spies are watching us and learning hakki. Their shores are going to be very protected in no time."

"I hope so, because being surrounded by the marines is not a nice perspective" the Uchiha lifted himself a bit. "Are you sure they will…?"

"Yes, even Ishikawa is going to be useful for us. He is going to form an alliance for himself, he is already recruiting clans. A and others are following his lead" he put an arm around Madara´s waist. "I just hope that this alliances stay like that after the World Government accepts their failures and wars stop."

"Are you still believing that we had an opportunity to create that village?"

"More than before"

"Spi… Hashirama, please" the black eyed man sat down to look at the other in the eyes. "The old men could have been forced to reinstall us as clan members, but we are not clan heirs, that position belong to our brothers. When this war ends, they will be the ones to make the decisions and we will just have to follow… in case we stay, of course."

"We haven´t come to a decision in that matter either" he brunette put a hand on his chin when he tried to hide his face. "Yes, I know, either way is going to be difficult and painful, but we have to take one."

"I think… we should stay"

"Yes, I would like that too… and I´m sure our brothers and sisters from the crew are going to visit us very often if we stay."

"Yes" they hugged. "Ahhh, you know. If you can convince Tobirama to keep this alliance after we win the war… IF we win the war… I can do the same with Izuna. That way we can form this village you have always wanted to found with me. I don´t think one of us would be the leader, but…"

"That would be great"

"Indeed"

-The next morning-

"What is that?" asked the brunette when he woke up. There was a very loud chatter in the outside of the tent, something that was not usual for shinobi.

"I have no idea" they both got out of the tent and arrived at the meeting place. Ace and Marco, along with some other commanders were watching the scene with worried faces. "What the hell is happening here?"

"These have arrived earlier" Firefist gave him wanted posters. When the brunette Senju grabbed them, he noticed that the first was his own. There was a new photo of him, with his red Senju armor, his true name and a bigger reward for him… which was a miracle, because he didn´t know the Gorosei had enough money to pay such an amount. He passed the paper and found Madara´s. "You look sexy in the photo."

"Oh, shut up" the Uchiha grabbed the paper and read. "What the hell…? They are not only going accusing us of piracy, but of fomenting a revolt against the Government."

"A revolt? Since when were the Elemental Nations part of them? This is just ridiculous, utterly ridiculous" he passed the page and… "HOW. DARE. THEM?!"

"What?" the raven was passed then another poster. The reaction was immediate. "Damn Marines… I´m going to kill them for this!" the papers felt to the ground. They were rewards for Tobirama Senju and Izuna Uchiha. "And what kind of accusations are that? Having dealing with pirates? Disrespect the Government?"

"This is not all, believe me. Remember the attack yesterday, when an overly pride vice Admiral tried to take you all with his soldiers? They identified all the clan leaders and put rewards on them. And all the Nations and their leaders have been informed."

"The damnyos? Shit, if they are involved things are going to become a little difficult for us"

"Aniya…" Tobirama arrived. "The damnyo of the Land of Fire request a reunion with me and Izuna. You know that royalty of this land have been using shinobi from both our clans to…"

"Yes, I know, along with many others" he sighed. "Just explain him the situation."

"Oh, he is very aware of what the World Government wants of him" the albino crossed his arms. "But even he is against piracy…"

"Sometimes it is the only way of surviving, believe me."

"He is afraid that if Shirohige claims this land as his…"

"Pops will only give protection to this land against the other powers, like he does with all our other islands. Assure his Grace that our crew will not by any means take the power away from him. besides…" his expression darkened. "There are other people that would like to take this land as their territory and it will not be pretty."

"Like the World Government? Would be the understanding of the year."

"Not just them, there are other three pirates that are as powerful" Madara explained. "Along with Pops hey are called the Yonko, as in the Emperors of the sea. They all take islands as territories and… they are pretty much as powerful as the World Government, one of the three powers that keeps the world in balance. If they were to fight against each others…"

"I understand"

"Nii-san, how are they?"

"I have only known one, as their crews are not exactly friendly with each other. This one we are talking about… well, we are not friends nor enemies, but last time we met…" the raven tried to remember the one they knew. "Personally, I think Red Haired Shanks is not that bad, not cruel like the other two according to the tales we have heard, but he is…"

"Is what?"

"How could I put it?"

"A drunk moron yoi" stated Marco, rolling his eyes. Ace tried to intercede for his brother´s hero, but he couldn´t. It was the pure hard truth.

"Yes, exactly like that" Madara accepted. "Kaido the Beast… have a fame to be the cruelest creature in the world and a brutal monster that likes to devastate entire islands and make the people suffer… you would not like to be under him."

"I can tell"

"And Charlotte Linlin… Big Mom likes sweets"

"Only that? She likes sweets?"

"Like as in she would turn crazy on us if she didn´t receive the sweets she asks her territories as payment for the protection she gave them against the world government. She destroys entire islands if they didn´t pay her sweets and eats whatever or whoever she has on sight."

"That sounds…"

"Disgusting? Yes" he looked in the horizon, then back at the papers. "But the other Yonko are not the thing we should have in mind now. This is bad news."

"Why? I mean the damnyo could…"

"It´s not just the damnyo, he could be dealt with in no time" Hashirama tensed up. "There are really strong bounty hunters that might arrive to capture you and anyone with a bounty, and let´s not talk about the Shichibukai. There is one that likes to hunt members of our crew and, as you are now associate to us in the eyes of the world, he might just come."

"Is he strong?"

"Yes"

"How much?"

"We had to send reinforcements to some of our crews, something never happened before."

-In other part-

"Is Edward Weeble here?" asked Akainu. He didn´t like to reunite with a scum like him, but just now they need him to weaken the shinobi before their attack.

"Yes, sir, he arrived earlier, with his mother"

"Damn mommy´s boy… let them enter" Weeble and Bakkin entered, with the woman looking down at everybody there, as always. "I hope you know what I want you to do for us this time. I had something to do with your request."

"I figured" answered the tiny female. "Are you going to grant it?"

"Yes, you are allowed to take war to the Yonko Shirohige, that is now getting in our way to annex another territory to our Government."

"I can tell" Bakkin grabbed the paper and turned around. "Just how many of his so called children can we kill this time?"

"As much as you can… and if they are shinobi better" both pirates left the room after the woman nodded. Her stupid son followed her, asking her what exactly he need to do. She yelled at him and hit him. Akainu sighed, why did all the Shichibukai to be so strange? That make him want to kill them all.

"Fleet Admiral" a young sergeant entered to the room, formally saluting him. The higher ranked marine nodded a bit. "I was told to deliver you this, from doctor Vegapunk." He put some pieces of papers in front of him. "I think they are important, so I ran all the way towards here."

"Yes, they are" the red dog read the papers and smiled. Yes, Vegapunk have never disappointed him. In there were actualizations of the Pacifistas that were required to combat the shinobi. This will definitely give them victory.

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes, of course" he saw the young officer. "You are free to go"

-In the middle of the travel towards the Damnyo, a few days later-

"Why did I have to bring you?" asked Tobirama to Marco, who was lazily strolling near him, preventing him from running at top speed. He was chosen representative of the alliance in front of the damnyo, at least for now, but for some reason they didn't want him to go alone, even if he was perfectly capable of keeping himself save.

"Because your brother insisted that a master in hakki should accompany you and to stop him from delaying you, I was chosen for the job."

"Aniya…" the albino felt a vein throwing on his forehead. Unfortunately for him, Hashirama was right. In the middle of the way they were attacked by a really strong and strange man that looked a bit like Shirohige, accompanied by a very tiny woman with a horrible face. "Who the hell are you, freak?"

"You, disrespectful scum!" the woman yelled. "He is the Ouka Shichubukai and my beloved little son, Edward Weeble, and he is here to kill all the members of the Shirohige kaizoku. The shinobi are included in that too."

"That´s hilarious" the Senju laughed. "You two really think that you can kill a shinobi…"

"Don´t get yourself confidence, this is the Government Dog that made us send some reinforcements to the crews he attacked yoi" the Phoenix put himself between the enemies and his adopted sibling´s little brother, his arms covered in hakki. "You will have to defeat me in order to get to this boy."

"I´m not a boy!"

"You are still a teenager yoi" both Weeble and him now were ready to fight. The blonde´s arms were now covered in blue fire, in the form of wings. "When I tell you, you ran, okay? Don´t ask me questions and don´t turn back."

"I know how to use hakki and I´m more than enough to…"

"Listen, kid" the commander glared at him. "I´m not really doing this because you don´t know hakki" he lied skillfully. "You have a very important mission to accomplish, no? Don´t waste more time and do it yoi"

"The damnyo… yes, you are right"

"Are you going to do as I tell?"

"Yes, seeing the damnyo right now is more important than a meaningless fight that you surely could win" Tobirama grabbed a kunai, wanting to slap himself for not keeping his priorities straight. What a ninja he was. Marco, for his part, congratulated himself. All this time handling Ace taught him how to deal with difficult brats, a great thing.

"Great. How fast can you ran yoi?"

"I´m the fastest shinobi alive" answered the albino and threw the kunai. Weeble and Bakkin dodged, noticing too late that it wasn´t an attack. The Senju speared many meters away, with the knife in his hands. "See you later, Marco-san!"

"See you yoi"

-In the night-

"How was the meeting, brother?" asked Hashirama after his sibling and the first commander arrived safe. The injuries Marco attained during his fight with Weeble were now healed and he was very satisfied with himself. He beat that Shichibukai wannabe to the ground, his mommy should be now healing his injuries.

"Nothing was wrong, his grace agreed to help us as long as our war keeps him in the throne and is for the best interest of the Land of Fire."

"Something is something" sighed the brunette relieved. "What happened to you, Marco? You seemed to be tired."

"A bit. Edward Weeble got in the way"

"What?!" the older Senju grabbed his brother, his palm glowing green, scanning the other´s body to find any injury. "You don´t have a scratch, thanks God…"

"Of course…"

"Didn´t you trust me, Spirit yoi?" asked the Phoenix. "I gave the brat a head start and stayed behind to fight Weeble myself. After all he had a more important mission to accomplish, no?"

"Yes, of course I had"

"Wha… errr, yes, I knew you would know where the priorities lie" Hashirama smiled and waited until the albino left to sigh in relieve. Then he turned to his lover. "Aren´t you going to say anything?"

"Yes, thanks God it wasn´t Izuna."


	10. Chapter 10

"So… today is the day"

"Yes, today is the day" Madara answered as he and Hashirama were standing in front of the army of ninjas that now were wearing a whole new emblem. It wasn´t te Hyuuga, the Shirohebi, the Uzumaki, the Senju, the Sarutobi, the Uchiha… nor any clan. Their emblem was the one formed for their new village. "Just look at that army"

"Yes, they are" the brunette looked at the extraordinary display of military forces that the Marines managed to gather. And in front of them all… Akainu. The man that nearly killed Ace in the last war. "If you want to leave now, then do it. We are not going to blame you if you did, after all in the last war…"

"We are not running away yoi"

"It´s our land, we will protect it"

"But you are our little brothers, we are not going to leave you alone against all those monsters that Akainu is going to bring with him" he looked at the ship and saw the first batch of Pacifistas flying towards them. Ace tensed up, their reinforcements were not going to arrive until later. "Here they come"

"Okay, Katon users to the front. Let´s show them what the shinobi can do" Madara made a few handsigns and inhaled. Then… "Katon: Gokyku no justu!"

"Katon…!"

"Katon…!"

"Katon…!"

"Katon…!" a lot of fire styke users fired against the Pacifistas, turning them into dust. Then the next few robots came, putting their foots on the earth. It was the turn of the Doton users, who did everything to burry them into the ground.

"Damn it" Akainu wasn´t happy that his army was being defeated. If they were to be expelled from some place, the voice will goa round in the world and inspire other lands to rebel agains the world Government, joining that dammed Dragon. "Okay, let the Pacifistas handle the canon folder, the rest will charge. Devil fruit users, focuss on the leaders"

"Yes, sir"

"Kizaru, handle the little ones from the Shirohie kaizoku. It bet ou will have a lot of enjoyment out of playing with them"

"Thank you, Sir" the yellow monkey smiled, feeling intrigues by their strenght. In the last war, even if they were the youngest out of the pirate crew, they were the ones that took out more enemies, Madara even saved Ace. "I´m sure they will be at least worthy enemies"

"And me?"

"Fujitora, you are still grounded and only here because I was forced to admit that you were needed for this. You are stuck with the light weights they have for Little brothers. Only catch, not kill. If we got them…"

"A dishonourable tactic that should never be used" the old tiger said, feeling insulted at being ordered to do such a thing. He agreed that he had to capture the Mugiwaras and their allies, but never agreed to use such things as family against them.

"Listen, Fujitora…"

"Leave them to me" interfered Ryukugyo. "The purple kitten can do whatever he wants, dealing with the other miece. I will make the Little pieces of shit desire they were never borned and then threw their dying corpses in front of their good for nothing brothers…"

"Calm down" ordered Akainu, getitng down from the ship and charging against the commanders. Both Ace and Marco got into flames, ready to deal with the bastard at the best of their ability, as a team. "Come on, worhtless…"

"Can you stop badmouthing people yoi?" asked Marco calmly. The other commanders were efficently containing the Vice Admirals and the Shichibukai (except for Edward Weeble, who was knocked out). Then he saw Kizaru in front of Hashirama, ready to strike a very nasty injury. "Shit, yoi"

"Concentrate!" Ace dodged, sending more flames after the magma idiot. Unfortunately, they were not warn enough to melt him, only making him more furiuos. "Oh, damn"

"I will burn you two to ashes!"

"Why do i always have to meet with this bastard?" asked the D. when his boyfriend and him got out of the way of a column of molten rock. "He nis always pursiung me, does he has some sort of sick obsesion with me?"

"I would have kicked his ass a lot ago if i believed that, baby yoi"

"Maybe you can now, my birdie" joked the raven as he sent a new Kagero against the Fleet Admiral.

"Just see me yoi"

"Don´t be so distracted!" in another side of the field, Hashirama and Madara were both against the light man. Thanks to the Sharingan, both contendents were capable of escape the attacks, but on the other side, he was too fast for them to really strike a blow. The Uchiha tried top ut him under a genjutsu like three times, but he always slipped through his fingers. "Dammit, Senju…"

"Behind you!" Hashirama screamed at him and his friend moed just in time to escape fatal injury. Borsalino raised an eyebrow, damn formation of the Shirohige Kaizoku in Haki, that was a real nuisance.

"Mooo, you should just give up and turn yourselfs in, I bet you will be more comfortable once in Impel Down" he raised a leg. "There I bet the guards can find you a special cell to fit you and your brothers. There you can fix your family problems"

"Guess what, clown. We already did!" trees sprang from the ground and attacked him, but he kicked the ground and managed to fly high enough for them not to tough him. What he wasn´t especting was the big Amaterasu attack waiting for him in the sky that nearly finished him off for good, logia or not.

"Too bad I failes"

"That was a scary attack, surely not fit for children to use" commented the monkey, dusting off his clothes. This was more taxing than he originally believed, surely the kids got better in those two years. "You should stick to playing tag with your haki."

"Haven´t you understand it? In this land…" the Uchiha began, taking out his gunbai and scythe, getitng into battle stance.

"Child´s play is war and the heavy weaponry is a common toy" finished Hashirama, unsealing his first katana from the scroll. "Why do you think we tried to change that? We were tired of being sent into the battlefield to kill each other…"

"Ahhhhh… Akainu!" screamed Kizaru, managing to get the attention of his superior officer. "When we conquer this country, make the Gorosei pass a law to make seventeen the oficial age to enlisto r begin whatever training they made!"

"Okay!" a magma fist nearly pierced Ace, but he was taken out of the way by a worried Marco. Then the Phoenix managed to strike a goal directly into his face, but it only managed to make him even more furious. "You…"

"Okay yoi, we need a better…" suddenly a Devil Fruit user was prived of his powers thanks to the Juken. "That´s it yoi… Hey, the Hyuugas! Take care of the Devil Fruit users along with Suiton users! You can make them normal again yoi!"

"Roger! Bouken, ready!" a huge line of White eyed people that covered their foreheads got into their signature battle stance. "Go!"

"Juken…!"

"Oh, it seems that you are the ones that are losing… baka-saru" the brunette Senju blinked at Kizaru. Madara laughed and shielded himself and his lover from the ray that came after. The gunbai absorved the impact from the Yamata no Kagami well, but then the Admiral appeared in front of them and managed to land a kick. "Shit"

"Thanks for the joke… idiot" said Madara, recovering from the impact behind a rock. He looked at where Izuna was, near Tobirama. They were fighting against the third admiral, that wasn´t a Devil Fruit user and was known for his brutal force. "Maybe… I gota n idea, but for it to work we have to get some help from your idiot brother"

"He and yours are busy"

"Yes, but they can help… with my Kamui and his Thunder God technique"

"Now you are on, babe"

"Don´t ever call me babe" the Uchiha put his scythe at his throat, seriously wondering if he should just kill the idiot and be free of his stupidity. "Now… manage to convince him to lend one of his knifes while I keep our yellow friend busy"

"Wioll you really mangae?" asked a worried Hashirama.

"Spirit, my old friend, someone might think that you don´t know me" smiled the raven, using their old nicknames. "I´m Eye of the Demon Raven and no one that looks into my eyes gets out alive."

"You sound proud of that"

"I am" with a war cry, Madara launched himself towards the Admiral, using his scythe and gunbai to cut him in halves. Thanks to the haki covering them, the effect was longer than a normal cut. While this was happening, his brunette lover was making way to where his brother and Izuna were fighting.

"Give up" ordered the Fleet Admiral when he managed to corner the couple. "You are going to lose anyway, there is no way you can protect this…" a sound was Heard and more ships arrived behind the Marine ones. "What is that?"

"It´s a surprise from my part, you dog" smiled Ace. Marco looked at him whitout understanding. "Let´s just said that an idiot blond owed me"

"Oh, your brother yoi"

"Wonders of having two families" the earth cracked under Akainu´s feet and he was forced to let the couple go before he could join the rest of the magma in the center of the earth. When he was in the air, he was forcé to Dodge again a pipe´s attack. "Hello… Sabo"

"Ehhhhhh… helllo, Ace" greated the revoltionary, scratching his forehead. "Look, I so touched that you asked me for help, turning to me… I think we can fix up our problems and…"

"Don´t give yourself hopes, I´m still cooking you aftger this is over" a shiver ran down Sabo´s spine, but then he turned around to face the enraged Marine again. "Be careful, if it weren´t for Raven…"

"Then this asshole would have tear you a new one in the middle of the back?" the blond finished. "Yes, I know. Nice way to lose control, by the way. I see you haven´t changed since we were kids, Ace"

"Ohhhh, is that what you think?" he got into battle stance the same as Sabo, making Marco wonder if it was really a good idea to have the revolutionaries here. They were very good reinforcements, but really… "Let´s see who haven´t changed since childhood… the old way" he punched his palm. "The one who lands the most fists on his face wins."

"I´m on" both of them launched towards the Marine, who was waiting for them but wasn´t ready for their combinated attack. The Phoenix watched in wonder at the sign in front of them.

"Woow, they are incredible yoi"

-In other part of the camp-

"Do you understand?" spoke Hashirama mentally to his brother, using a young Yamanaka as conduct. Tobirama nodded and managed to throw a special kunai at the same time as Madara lost his scythe… on purpuse. The brunette thanked the young shinobi and then ran away to help his lover.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes" the raven gripe don the kunai he now had on his hand, waiting for the exact time. He began to attack, distracting the light monkey along with his boyfriend until… "You are dead, Kizaru"

"Ohhh, it´s that what you thing?" the Admiral dodged the knife he launched towards him, but it came with an special surprise. Tobirama appeared behind him with a wáter style that note ven his haki could prepare him on time to avoid.

"Take this, idiot!" the jutsu hit him on the back with enough forcé to knock him out appart from tearing into his flesh, leaving it in horrible gashes. At the same time, Ryukugo made the mistake on pissing off Madara, so he now was being crushed to death by a Susanoo.

"Woow, Mada, your idea was great" clapped Hashirama. The Uchiha smiled and threw the Admiral into the earth, slaming a fist directly into him. With the second Admiral down, the four of them centered their attention into Fujitora. The man was the biggest manace now except from Akainu.

"How about a Little competition, Senju?" pestered both brothers Madara. Izuna smiled at the proposition. "The pair that took him down before wins."

"Why should we accept this?" asked the albino.

"Come on, it´s Senju against Uchiha without fighting each other. The Sharingan against that insanely large live force you have" the albino was still not convinced. He was needed in other places to help other people. "What? Are you scared of losing against a pair of Uchihas?"

"Yes, Tobirama, are you scared of losing?" added Izuna.

"Me? Not a chance" he got into battle stance against Fujitora. "The best gets to be the leader of the village?"

"You are on" both Little brothers attacked first, going against the gravitational tiger together. The charge was enough for them tol and on the ground, nearly crushed by his attack. "A Little help please, nii-san?"

"They are hopeless…"

"As most Little brothers… not unlike us" Hashirama smiled and prepared to fight. Madara was the first to go, as he used the Susanoo to fight against the Admiral, who in Exchange used his gravitational sword to dump some metheors on him.

"You are not…"

"Thank you, babe! Mokuton, Kajukai koorin!" Fujitora was knocked out inmediately. When that happened, the Marines started to believe that maybe they were not in the correct place. Maybe… they should leave now that they can.

"You damn idiots… Don´t dare to leave the battle!" screamed Smoker when he saw the younger recruits leaving to the ships. "Damn… I will have to take charge for them. Tashigi!"

"Yes, sir?" the captain turned to him after defeating two kenjutsu users. She was having a good time there, learning new sword tricks… but also being saved a few times by her boss, who was until a few minutes before taking care of the Shirohebi leader. The snake man was unconscious on the ground now and the smoke man ready to charge against the two pirates.

"Take care of the tropos, I will do the same with the two kiddies."

"Yes, sir!"

"Hello, White Chaser" said Hashirama, smiling darely at him. "I remember you, from when we were kids. Weren´t you the Marine we almost killed back the first time we visited Loungetown? You were a newie with your devil fruit back then, it was really funny to see how much you screwed up."

"Yes, he ended up chocking on himself when he tried to turn into smoke and then… his smoke fist nearly knocked out his head!" laughed Madara.

"Bastards… I will kill you two!"

"Try on"

-A few minutes later-

"Okay… this isn´t working" said captain Shu when the last of his crew on land was defeated by a Hyuuga. He was trapped in a Shadow technique, trying to fight and free himself. It was no use, his attacker was too strong. "Fleet Admiral! We should leave!"

"We can´t leave!"

"Sir, we are not going to hold on for more!" yelled Hina just before being impacted by a Mind transfer jutsu and start caging her own allies.

"Woow, those shinobi really know what they are doing!" said Sabo, smiling as he helped his brother up from dodging a magma fist. "Wonder if they want to join the revolution, a few of them might make the difference!"

"You can ask later"

"Thank you, Ace" the brothers landed a doublé fist tinto the Fleet Admiral´s face and knocked him down. Marco landed a kick with haki to make sure that he wasn´t going to get up. "And thank you too, Marco"

"Great, he is unconscious" said Shu, sweat dropping. They were defeated…

"Your leader is down!" started Hashirama, raising his sword to make the Marines fear him more. "You have ten minutes to take him and leave, or we are going to annihilate your whole army! Please take the chance now!" tres started to get up from the ground. "Leave now or face our wrath! And don´t even dare to come back to our country!"

"Yes, leave!"

"Out with the invaders!"

"Out with the World Government!"

"Leave us alone!"

"Captain" a liutenant appeared from behind Shu, as he boarded his ship again. "We have reports from the armies in the other coasts. They are being defeated too. If we continue… wew are not going to be able to continue the incursión on the land" the superior officers took a look at the reports. "We have to retreat for now"

"Yes" sighed the officer. "Bring the Admirals, we are going to leave. Take a look at his injuries and then inform him of the decision."

"Yes, sir"

"I hope you know what the consecuences of this decisión are" Hina talked, walking on the deck recently freed of the jutsu. "The Gorosei are going to be at your throat for this, Hina negligence"

"No, I only took the natural decision in a situation like this" explained Shu. "The one who is going to need to explain himself to the Gorosei is Akainu…" he smiled. "I wouldn´t be surprised if by the end of the month we have another Fleet Admiral."

"I don´t think so"

"Well, he just lost a months worth of work, he better pay for it" and they left. Behind them, the shinobi of the newly formated Konoha cheered. They were finally free from the World Government.


	11. Chapter 11

"Let´s celebrate!" screamed someone when the bonfires were starting to light up. The shinobi were dancing and celebrating that they indeed expelled the invaders from their lands. Everybody was having fun. The Hyuugas were for once not being the stuck up idiots they were famous for being and having fun with the others. The Sarutobis were jumping around like monkeys, specially one Little boy that somehow managed to drag a Shimura his own age to the dance floor.

"Come on, Danzo, move!"

"Hiruzen, you Little… you will pay for this!" the other boy answered, all red because a bunch of girls were laughing at him and how badly he moved. And Uchiha boy laughed too, making the Shimura go even redder. "Stop laughing, Kagami!"

"I… I can´t!"

"Kagami, that´s not a very nice thing to do" said Izuna, practically grabbing the boy into his hands and taking the Little twerp with him. "Now come, sit with me and Tobi-chan for a while" he smiled when the albino´s face lit up. "What? I can call you that, no?"

"No… no one calls me Tobi-chan"

"Awwww, but Tobi!"

"No!" he went up, but then sat down again. He was not beginning a fight just now and giving that idiot the pleasure. The child looked at both adults with wide black eyes, specially at the Senju. "What?"

"You have to be truly strong, sir" he answered, still looking at the White haired adult. "Or Izuna-sama wouldn´t be joking with you" he smiled at the other. "He only does that when he is jellous because his oponent is stronger tan himself!"

"Kagami-kun!"

"Ja!" a pleasant smile extended in Tobirama´s face. He patted Kagami´s face and took him out of Izuna´s arms. "An Uchiha with a brain, now I have seen everything" he turned to the boy. "You truly are nice, it would be a shame if that idiot or your clan manage to contaminate your pure soul."

"Hum?"

"Tobirama…" the black haired man began muttering curses under his breath, escandalizing his companion.

"What kind of language is that? And in front of a child!" the albino got up, the kid still in his arms. "That´s it, I´m not letting you contaminate this kid anymore. I´m taking care of him and that´s final"

"Wha… Wait, Tobirama!" Izuna went after the Senju, who took off with his little nephew still in his arms. Some meters away from the escene, their older brothers were dancing very closet o each other, smiling to themselves. They have seen everything and it was so funny that it was a miracle they were not laughing.

"Woow, it seems like your brother is a bad example for children" mocked Hashirama, his arms around the hips of his boyfriend.

"And that yours have just gotten himself a protegee" answered Madara, smiling too. He has never been this happy since hewas adopted by the Shirohiges. "Well, at least this will leasen his hate against the Uchiha"

"Or at least will turn Butsuma crazy" the burnette gave his biological father the evil eye. "His favorite son practically adopting an Uchiha… ja! I would die to see his face or the hearth attack that would surely follow the news!"

"You are evil"

"And you are not?"

"I´m diabolical" the raven started drawing something on his chest with his fingers, making his lover feel a Little bit aroused. "But what can I say. Since the beginning I was a very bad boy" he got closer. "A bad boy"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes! How else could I even think of escaping my house to meet you? A good boy would have staid at home and trained to kill Senjus… but me? I played with one"

"But aren´t you proud of that?"

"Yes…"

"Don´t get so lovey dovey in the middle of the dance floor, please, yoi" Marco got close to his little brothers, completely alone and bored. "I saw you and wanted to talk to you two about one thing or two. Are you leaving us?"

"We can´t exactly leave a family, but yes, we are staying. The people here needs us now, even if we didn´t became their leaders and…" both of them looked at the place where their own siblings were fighting over who got to watch Kagami while the boy scurred away and went to dance with Danzo. "Things changed a bit"

"I can see yoi" the Phoenix smiled. "I won´t say that it´s going to be the same without you two on the Moby Dick and we all are definitely going to miss you a lot, but… we understand if you have to stay here yoi"

"Thank you, birdie"

"Hey, no more bird jokes yoi"

"You surely deserve them" Madara quickly changed the conversation after that. "And… where is Ace? With the atmosphere I would have swore that you would be by the fire, trying to ge tinto his pants or something like that."

"Just like Hashirama is doing with you? Easy there, I was joking" the blond raised his hands in defeat. "I was trying but with his brother here yoi…"

"I thought he was his younger brother"

"Yes… but the younger ones are as problematic as the older ones or… don´t you remember how Izuna reacted when you said you were going to sleep in the same tent as Hashirama? One might think that he was going to take his eyes out of their sockets and then made him swallow them yoi!"

"Point taken, what did he do?"

"Well, Sabo and Ace… they have a few bones to pick with each other… just like you two and your brothers yoi!" Marco put his hand on the back of his neck. "Maybe a little bit more extreme and… well… they are fighting on the beach, so don´t be so surprised if you wake up to find it covered in glass…"

"It´s really that bad?"

"Yes…?"

"Well… Ace is trying to kill him… or at least punish him for hurting him and their other younger brother so much making them think he was dead yoi" he rolled his eyes. "Thanks to that revolutionary brat, Ace is not paying attention to me. I´ve watched him running around trying to torch him for at leas tan hour before I desided it was not my night and came here."

"Really?" Madara looked at them and then shook his head. "I heard that he was making them pay, but this… that´s really insane" he caught something in the darkness. "And talking about insane things… come with me"

"Why…"

"I said come, Hashirama" the raven dragged his lover towards a discret tent in the darkness. There, the Shirohibe clan was reunited around an operation table, having their own private party. Their celebration included the body of a marine officer, a devil fruit user, that they were taking appart with interest. "I see that you already began to investigate"

"You gave us White card to investigate Devil Fruit User´s bodies and we would be stupid if we don´t make use of it the best we can" answered the patriarch, not taking his Golden eyes out of the body for a moment.

"True, but one might think that you would be with the rest of the clans to…"

"We don´t like parties"

"Like you say" all of the newcommers got out and returned to the party, where some idiots were already getting drunk. Fortunately, Tobirama and Izuna haven´t has much to drink and thanks to their stupidity they were sober. "Their fight is beginnign to escale"

"Yes…" Madara yawned. "Don´t worry, they are not going to kill each other in front fo the kid. We should go to sleep now"

"Okay, come" they entered to a tent where a futon laid. The Uchiha didn´t lose a momento and put his arms around the brunette, making them both fall on the cushion. "You are very naughty, kitten"

"Just when I want something" he licked hi slips. "Can you say what do I want now?"

"I can tell"

"And…"

"Wishes are orders for me, baby" they started kissing and touching the other, letting moans get out of their mouths. Then they worked on removing the other´s clothes, which actually took some time because they were still wearing battle armor. "Fort he first day of the rest of our lives"

"Cheers"

-In the retreating ship-

"Oh, Issho-san, you woke up" said a nurse when the first of the injured admirals regained consciusness. The blind man felt the surroundings before realizing he was in a marine ship and relax completely. "Thanks"

"For what?"

"For not being like the other patients! All of them wanted to get out of bed and move as son as they woke up, specially Vice Admiral Smoker" she sighed. "You should stay put and sleep while you can"

"When are we arriving?"

"Why?"

"Akainu expelled me from all the Marine bases, including the central. Even now I have to get out of this place before we arrive to…"

"Oh, don´t worry. Even Akainu-sama is…" she went mute and started playing with her fingers. Fujitora sensed her uncomfortable behavior and raised an eyebrow. He was curious as to why was that magma dog in trouble. "Hummmm…"

"What happened?"

"Well… we lost. After learning Hakki the shinobi were too much for us and defeated most of the officers. Our top officers are injured and… and… well, let´s just say that being defeated a second time by Shirohige haven´t done a any good for our reputation."

"I can tell"

"And the Gorosei is furious! I haven´t seen those men so angry!" she trembled, remembering when she was in the office of captain Shu, healing his arm when he contacted the Gorosei and received a short but menacing message for the Fleet Admiral. "I wouldn´t want to be in Akainu-sama´s shoes for nothing!"

"Yes… I can tell" Issho smiled and rested, maybe his banishment would end sooner than he thought. With those thoughts in mind he looked foward the future. This might not end Akainu, those old geezers wouldn´t make that after worrying so much for making him Sengoku´s sucesor, but his desicions would be doubted and…

"Issho-san…"

"What, dear child?"

"It´s just that… if Akainu-sama suddenly loses his possition then… who would be Fleet Admiral in his place?"

"I don´t think he will lose his place"

"But… can you answer?"

"Kizaru would be the best choice, as I don´t really fit in their job description, but the Green ox can do a good job in their eyes too" and they would be remembering the dog of that since now until… he didn´t know, forever? Sometimes he couldn´t tell what those elders were thinking. They were supposed to be the protectors of the world, but most of the time they only think of money and power.

"Kizaru-sama… I don´t know, he is a little bit…"

"No offence, Issho-san, but all of you Admirals are strange"

"Yes, I admit it" Fujitora smiled before going back to sleep. He was content for now, with the dog like that he wouldn´t dare to raise his voice when he proposed the abolition of the Shichibukai system.

-Back in the Shinobi country-

"This was great" Madara and Hashirama were laying on the futon, breathing a bit hard but content for the good night they enjoyed together. "I´m sad that our family has to leave tomorrow but… I guess we will be seeing them a lot now that this island hae been claimed as Pop´s territory."

"Yes… I guess that this will be a good thing" the brunette looked at him with a serious expression. "Do you think Teach will be still after us? I mean… he left without Pop´s Devil Fruit and without a Shichibukai title, so…"

"I know"

"And our reward have just gotten up, under the charges of revolutionary actions and being associated with Dragon´s Little organization…"

"I know"

"We are going to have a lot of people on our backs" the raven rolled to see his boyfriend. "Those idiots are not going to go back home just like that, they want our country… and will do everything they can to get it"

"I know"

"So… We should prepare… for whatever they might throw in our direction" the raven got up and started dressing. "And hurry up, we need to be there to say goodbye to everyone, the Moby Dick is leaving and for the first time in years we are not going to be in it when it sets sail. How nostalgic, no?"

"Yes, so nostalgic" Hashirama almost cried. "Let´s go, everybody must be there by now"

"Yes" Hashirama and Madara arrived there just in time. They hugged all their adopted brothers and finally their father. Edward Newgate hugged them back and released them when the ship. "Take care of yourselves"

"YOU take care of yourselves… and of your lands" he smiled at the clans there reunited. "You reunited them and achieved your dream, now it´s time to turn this dream into another greater thing. Take care of your brothers too and remember, you will always be part of my crew, my sons, and whenever you need help, we will be there."

"Thank you, Pops…"

"We are a family, no?" he hugged them again. "go now, we need to leave."

"Yes… goodbye…"

"Thank you for everything… again… and we are not their leaders, so…"

"Emmm… in fact, that is not exactly true" Tobirama spoke in that moment. "We all vote for leader, a Hokage, and you were chosen between me, Izuna, Madara and you" the albino smiled at his brother. "Face it, it was the fair thing to do"

"But…"

"Yes, yes, you might not be the Senju clan head, but you will be the leader of the village, with Madara as your advisor as he was the second in the votation, so… your dream really came true, aniya!"

"Tobi… thank you"

"It was nothing"

"See, brat? Your dream come true… both of your dreams" Shirohige put a hand on their heads, messing their hairs. "And don´t worry about anything but that village now. Leave those idiots from the World Government to us, we will take care of them."

"Thank you, Pops… for everything… again"

"Don´t worry, it was a pleasure" the Moby Dick finally set sail and they saw it dissapear before leaving the place.

"We will see them again, no?"

"Yes, we are a family" Madara smiled to his boyfriend and they both left the beach, towards the place they used to meet when they were children.

"How do you think we should name it?" asked Hashirama.

"How about… Konoha?" the raven said, looking at the place through a hole in a leaf.

-In the World Government central-

"Damn, damn, damn" Akainu was walking from one side of his office to another, cursing the high heavens. Because of his defeat, those old geezer of the Gorosei were doubting him and giving him ultimatums.

"Woow, someone has to be angry" a voice came form the ground. Suddenly a spot fromed on the floor. "But it´s understandable, after all the descendants of my traitorus brothers were able to defeat you."

"Who are you?" the Magu Magu no mi user turned around, surrounded by lava. "Come out of wherever you are hidding or…"

"Easy, we are not here to fight" the White side talked, emerging. "We are here to help you, because… we also believe in absolute justice. It is indeed what our nation needs and it could only be found in the hands of the World Government"

"Are you a shinobi?"

"Please, I´m older tan them, the youngest of the three initial beings to be born with their gift in this world. My stupid brothers ruine dan utopy of peace centuries ago and now… now I want to restore it and decided to put my trust your Government for that."

"How can I tell if you are telling the truth?"

"Because I will put all the secrets of the shinobi in your hands… all of them, from the very start. How they were created, their ancestor, their powers… the secret weapons and how to use them against them" a toothy grin was formed in Zetsu´s face. "What do you say?"

"I say… welcome to the Marines, new recruit"


End file.
